Taking A Risk
by Lazarus76
Summary: Inception/50/50 cross over. When you think your time is limited, you're willing to take a risk. Adam/Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. One shot.**

Adam sighed as he shrugged into his jacket, ad picked up Skeletor's lead. The daily walks were draining his energy, making him feel lifeless. He gave a small smile as the affectionate greyhound bounded towards him, and licked his hand.

"Hey, come on," he said softly.

Skeletor gave an appreciative bark, and obediently trotted after him to the outside world.

Adam paused as he surveyed the neighbourhood. Nothing ever changed. Not the colours of the houses; or the slightly scrubby patches of grass, or the clutter of kids' toys piling up outside. The only thing that had changed was him. A few words from the doctor, and he'd suddenly been transported into a parallel universe of chemotherapy, hospital appointments, constant check ups, and blood tests. Words of "sarcoma", "metastasis", "tumour", once so difficult and arcane, were now comfortable on his tongue. Colleagues who'd never even said hello constantly wanted to know if he was all right. But only via a safe, clinical distance - email, text, twitter.

He swallowed, resentment and anger burning inside. He was under 30. This shouldn't be happening. The rules of his life had changed. He'd gone from being easy going, with a normal life, to a leper. A man whose girlfriend had been caught cheating in public, whose mother wanted to smother him out of existence. He felt guilty. His father's dementia meant his mother had no-one to talk to, and her constant ringing was now just background noise.

He began to walk, Skeletor skittering slightly as he pulled ahead.

He couldn't blame Rachel. She was young, attractive, modern - she wouldn't want to play nursemaid to a sick man. But, he thought bitterly, she could have been honest. No, Adam, I don't want to drive you back after Chemo. No, Adam, I don't want to help you when you're throwing your guts up. No, Adam, I don't want to stand next to this man who is getting frailer and greyer by the day. But the way she'd been found out. Jesus.

His mind drifted, as he thought of Kathy. She was young, inexperienced, and sweet. And couldn't handle him. He felt as though he sometimes let her ramble, but never stopped her in time. He rubbed his forehead. He knew Kyle thought he should try and use his illness to get girls, but he felt uncomfortable, and didn't want to take advantage-

"Hey!"

He stopped. And blinked. He'd just collided with someone. He felt a blush spread over his face.

"I'm so sorry, here let me-" he reached his hand out, and she grasped it, gratefully. He helped her to her feet, wincing as the pain shot down his back. She got up, and looked at him. He blushed.

"Thank you," she said. He noticed she was clutching a large portfolio. He blinked.

"Is it damaged?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, no. Its just my team will go crazy if I'm late." She smiled. "But, thank you for helping me up. See you around."

She turned, and began to walk away. He stood, looking after her. Pale skin, long dark hair. Large brown eyes. He decided to take a risk. A risk that he wouldn't have taken when he was healthy, with a full head of dark hair and a face that wasn't a gaunt visage.

"Hey!" he called after her.

She turned. "Yes?"

"I, um, wondered if you'd like to get a coffee?"

She blinked. "Well, yes, sounds good. How about next week?"

He smiled. "Sounds great."

"Cool." She looked at him. "Do you always pick up girls you bump into like this?"

He smiled, a genuine one. "Not always. Sometimes I just let them lie there."

She laughed, and he felt relieved. "Well, I'm glad you didn't tread on me," she quipped. She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my number."

He looked down, and folded it. "Thank you. I'll be in touch, definitely."

"Of course," she said, smiling. "See you soon." She began to walk off, fingering her lilac neck scarf as she did so.

Adam turned and watched her go. He realised that he might not be meeting her next week. At the present moment in time, he didn't even know if he'd still be here at the weekend. But, he thought, Ariadne was definitely worth getting to next week for.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50. **

"So, do you want to get some pizza or something?"

Adam sighed, and hunched over his peppermint tea, hoping the soothing scent would settle his stomach. The chemotherapy earlier that day had made him feel nauseous, and when Kyle had suggested going out, he'd nearly declined.

"I'm...kind of full," he lied, staring into the dark green liquid. Kyle's eyebrows raised.

"Sorry to hear that." He took a sip of his cappuccino. "The chemo fucking you up?"

Adam leaned back, and smiled. "It just makes me feel...sick." He slumped slightly. "I just don't feel like eating anything."

"And I'm going on about pizza...I'm sorry." Kyle bit his lip. "But, you should eat more. You look thinner."

Adam shrugged and pulled at his sweater. He was wearing a sweater and a hoodie, and, he thought dully, he still looked frail. "Well, you can never be too rich or too thin."

"Jesus." Kyle shook his head. "My best friend is turning into Paris Hilton."

Adam laughed. "Trust me, I have better hair." He looked at Kyle. "I think I'm-" suddenly his face froze, and he began to pull his hat down lower. "Let's go," he mumbled.

"What?" Kyle's hand froze as he lifted his coffee cup. "What do you-"

"Please," Adam said, urgently. Kyle turned. Standing in line, hand in hand with a large man with a full head of long black hair, was Rachel. She was laughing, and Kyle banged his cup down with such force the table trembled.

"That cu-"

"No," Adam said, shaking his head. "No, don't. Please don't. Look, let's just-"

"Adam?"

He turned. She had spotted them. With a sinking heart, he saw her sashay her way over. She was wearing a flower print dress, and the scent of her perfume made him stiffen. He'd bought her that brand. For her last birthday.

"Oh, Adam!" she cooed, as she came over. "You look so..." she paused, consindering him. "Good!"

Adam swallowed. His skin, he'd noticed, was taking on more of a greyish pallor, and his face looked gaunt. He looked at her, and forced a smile. "Thanks. You look great."

She smiled. "Thank you. So, how are you?"

Adam looked at her. "I'm great." His voice took on a bitter edge. "I'm just fine, considering that I have cancer and my ex-girlfriend just invaded my space."

Her expression began to freeze. "Adam, please. Get over yourself. Its over. I'm just trying to be nice!"

"You know what would have been nice?" Kyle broke in. "If you had just taken the Jesus look alike and got the fuck out of here.

She turned to him. "This is nothing to do with you!"

"You're right," Adam said, tiredly. "And my life now is nothing to do with you. Please, just leave me alone."

Her lips tightened. "If you insist."

She turned as she walked away, throwing him a scornful look. He swallowed. Watching her kiss the other man, purely for his benefit, made him slump further.

Kyle stood up. "Come on," he said gently. "Lets just leave."

The smaller man nodded. As they left, he blinked. A brunette was walking in, pale, and pretty. He suddenly realised that she was the girl he'd bumped into. He nudged Kyle.

"Hey, thats the girl I bumped into!"

Kyle turned. "Wow! Nice!"

"Thanks." Adam looked at him. "Should I go and talk to her, or-"

Kyle shook his head. "No."

"No, but-"

"Look again," he said softly.

Adam looked. A tall man, with a strong, capable look, was behind her. Adam bit his lip - the man was standing in close proximity to her, and smiling. He felt his heart sink.

"He's nothing special," Kyle said, shrugging. "Look at that terrible dress sense!"

"Yeah, but," Adam swallowed. "He looks strong, and able to take care of her. And healthy, too."

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Inception nor 50/50 belong to me. **

Adam sighed and burrowed down into the couch. He vaguely looked at the flickering screen on the wall, even though it was a programme he wasn't even vaguely interested in. His mind flicked gloomily to the day's events, seeing Rachel in the coffee shop, then Ariadne, and then her with that guy.

His mouth turned down at the corner. That guy. Yes, he did have terrible dress sense - Adam had never before seen a man wear a shirt that was so unapologetically orange - but that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact that he looked as though he actually had strength and fitness. Able to run ten miles or go for a walk without feeling sick and weak and having to sit down. Able to actually go on a date without complaining that his back hurt or having to make feeble jokes to cover his baldness. Yes, Adam thought bitterly, given a choice between him and _that_ guy, who would pick him?

He stood up, and wandered over to the refrigerator. He wrenched it open. Some cheese, he thought dully, maybe on some toast...

His cellphone began to bleep. He pulled it out of his pocket, and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, sweetie," came the anxious sound of his mother's voice. "You haven't called!"

Adam sighed and gritted his teeth. Another reason why Ariadne would prefer _that_ guy. He was willing to bet 10 bucks he wasn't constantly harrassed by his mother. "Hi, Mom."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner."

"What are you having?"

"Um...cheese, with toast. And soup," he added as an afterthought. He winced as his mother sighed down the phone.

"Adam, you really should eat more than that. You're getting so thin!"

"Well, I do have cancer." He stopped. Too blunt, now he had upset her. He heard a slight sniffle on the other end of the phone.

"I know you do." His mother's voice had a slight edge to it. "And, Adam, I want to take care of you, but you make it so hard for me!"

"Mom, I can take care of myself." Adam realised he was losing the battle. "My toast is burning, I'll call you later, ok?"

He clicked off before she could protest, and slammed the phone down. His mother was stifling. He knew she loved him, and being an only child, had had attention lavished on him, but as he became an adult, he'd begun to realise it was smothering. She wanted to call his landlord about the paint on the house, she berated him about his diet, she worried about his friends...and that was before he got sick. He had wondered if his mother's attention was partially to blame for driving Rachel away.

He looked at the bread, lying limply on the counter. _Great_, he thought bitterly. Sighing, he put the slices in the toaster, and reached for the cheese.

* * *

"So, you met someone?" Eames looked at her, over the rim of his coffee cup. "Do tell!"

Ariadne blushed slightly. "Well, we met. He...knocked me over."

"Really?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Very romantic!"

"Well, he was walking his dog." She looked into her coffee cup. "He was very..."

"What?"

She frowned slightly. "Well, I could tell he was cute, but he looked almost sick."

Eames put his cup down. "Maybe he wants you to play nurse..."

"Eames!" Ariadne went red. "Stop it!"

* * *

Adam got off the bus, and entered the hospital. Chemo. Four hours, letting his life drain away, where something that would apparently lengthen his life drained into him. He sighed, and trudged down the corridor.

"Hey Adam," the nurse greeted him. "This way!"

He followed. The same routine. Sit in a chair, get the halperin lock plugged in, then the IV. Today, he was on his own. He sighed, and let his mind drift.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Its all over!"

Adam's eyes flickered. He felt the IV tube being gently disengaged.

"All done," the nurse said, smiling.

He nodded. Getting up slowly, he began to leave. Chemo left him tired, and drained. He began to walk to the bus stop, and as he reached it, a wave of defiance hit him.

Why should he wait for the bus? He was tired of feeling like an invalid, someone who had to be cosseted. With a surge of anger, he began to walk home. Never mind it was three miles, and he felt exhausted. He determinedly began to put one foot in front of the other. Despite the slowness, he could feel himself walking. Down the street, like a normal person. One who wasn't shackled to chemotherapy or facing surgery and who hadn't lost their hair-

A wave of nausea hit him. He staggered slightly, and grabbed a tree planted in the middle of the street, hoping it would subside. It surged.

_Oh Christ..._

Adam couldn't help himself. Bending over, he vomited over the base of the tree, causing disgusted looks from passers by. He felt humiliated, but as his stomach lurched, he found himself bending over again.

"Are you allright?"

He blinked. A voice - a British voice - was speaking. He turned his head, and realised with a shock it was the man he'd seen Ariadne with. He gulped, and felt the bile burn his mouth. The man looked at him, sympathetically.

"Come on," he insisted. "Let me take you to my office. I can get you some water."

Adam shook his head. "I'm all-"

He was cut off. The British man took him by the shoulders. "No you're not. Come on. I won't take no for an answer!"

Nodding dumbly, his mouth full of the sour taste of bile, Adam allowed himself to be led by the other man.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Adam swallowed, grimacing at how sour his mouth tasted. He let himself be guided into the entrance of the building, which he noted was shabby. He blinked; it didn't look like a workplace.

"Come on up!"

Adam noted that there was no lift, only stairs. He started walking, and decided to pace himself in order to conserve his energy. The other man noticed, and frowned slightly.

"Are you allright?"

Adam nodded. He was not going to tell this healthy, vibrant man that he was sick. He continued to climb. As he reached the top of the stairs, he paused, and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Eames, is that you? I need you to..."

Adam blinked. A man older than him, blonde, with tired looking blue eyes, was standing in the centre of the room. He was holding a sheaf of blueprints. He smiled at him.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Are you a friend of Eames?"

"No, we met on the street," Eames said, affably. "Poor bloke was throwing his guts up, so I thought I'd bring him up here for some water."

Cobb nodded. "Of course."

"Have a seat." Eames dusted off a chair, and Adam sat down, gratefully. "I'll get you some water."

Adam waited, letting the nausea subside. The blonde man smiled at him.

"I'm Dom, by the way. You are...?"

"Adam," he responded, automatically, gratefully accepting the cool glass handed to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Eames smiled and wandered over to his desk. As he drained the cool water, Adam overheard their conversation.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was sick in the street. Couldn't leave him there."

"Yes, but Eames, this isn't something we can let a stranger wander into, is it?"

Adam felt himself flush. He was in the way. More and more, he was beginning to feel like an embarrassment, an inconvenience. One that was barely tolerated. He quickly finished the water and got up.

"I, um, have to go," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Thank you for the water."

"Oh, its no trouble," Eames said, and Dom nodded.

"Well, thank you," Adam said, and turning, began to walk down the stairs. As he left, he turned, and didn't notice the fair skinned brunette approaching. She frowned as she entered, and then began to climb the stairs.

* * *

"So, how have the last few days been?"

Adam lay on the couch in Kathy's office, trying to marshall his thoughts. He blinked, struggling to find the words.

"Well, its been..." he let his voice trail off. "Its been rough. Not feeling good, today."

She nodded, sympathetically. "But, you have been going out? Doing different things?"

He swallowed. Kathy's inexperience was beginning to annoy him. He sometimes felt as though she were merely trying to placate him. _Hey Adam, you're dying, but I'm going to make it nice for you. _

"Have you been meeting anyone new?"

He looked at her. "Meaning?"

"Well, have you-"

"I did bump into someone," he interrupted her. "She was out, I was walking Skeletor."

"Oh!" She looked slightly surprised. "How did it go?"

"I bumped into her." He turned his head, and looked at Kathy. "She asked me if I wanted to get a cup of coffee at some point."

"And what did you say?" the therapist pressed.

A wave of irritation rose in Adam. He turned, irritably, to Kathy. "I said, 'we'll have to meet at some point.' But what if some point never comes? What if I die first?"

"Adam-"

"No!" He snapped, sitting up. "Everyone glosses over this, and I'm sick of it! I have cancer! I may not live until the end of this year! And I saw her, in the coffee shop, with a guy who was healthy, strong, and everything I'm not. Why would she go for someone like me?"

Getting up, he turned and walked out, leaving Kathy staring in shock after him.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Inception nor 50/50 belong to me.**

Ariadne tapped her pencil against her teeth. She was sure the frail looking man who had left the Warehouse had been Adam. But she couldn't be sure, and realised, with a rush of chagrin, that she didn't have his number.

She bit the top of her pencil. Would he ever call her? She was beginning to suspect not. Sighing, she bent her head over her blueprint, and got back to work.

* * *

Adam slumped on the couch, and sighed. He hated the afternoons. In the morning, his life was consumed by a routine - get up, wash, walk Skeletor, tidy up, go to the hospital three days a week - but afternoons were blank.

He missed being at work. Missed feeling a though he were part of the human race. He felt trapped, and stifled, as though he were a fly in a piece of glass. His life had been put on hold.

"I'm in limbo," he muttered. Skeletor wandered over, and put his head on his lap. Adam stretched out a hand, and gently caressed the greyhounds' ears. Skeletor whined appreciatively, and licked Adam's hand.

"If I called her..." Adam murmured, "I'd have to tell her I'm sick - maybe she won't want to know."

Skeletor licked his hand again. Adam reached for his iPhone.

* * *

Ariadne looked critically at her draft. Frowning, she began to gently shade in an area. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She picked it up, and clicked it. "Hello?"

"Um...Ariadne?"

"Yes." She frowned slightly. "Who is this?"

Adam coughed. He was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Its, uh, Adam. We bumped into each other a couple of days ago...I made you trip, and you gave me your number, and I thought, well, you wanted me to use it-"

"Oh!" Ariadne exclaimed, a rush of warmth spreading through her. "Hi there! Yes, of course I remember!" She bit her lip. She was genuinely touched he'd called her. "What can I do for you?"

Adam took a deep breath. "Well...do you want to meet for coffee, tomorrow? About 4?"

She blinked. "Sounds great! Where shall I meet you?"

"Um, there's a little coffee shop called The Golden Bean, its on 44th Street."

"I know it. See you then!"

He clicked off, and slumped back on the couch. Skeletor came over and nuzzled him. He smiled.

"Hey, she didn't reject me over the phone," he told his dog, scratching his ears. "Maybe she won't reject me in person." Skeletor barked, and Adam smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

"You called her?" Kyle sounded genuinely surprised and impressed. "Way to go! And to think, last week you were moping about how you'd never have a date again?"

"Well, think about it," Adam admonished his friend, taking the hash pipe from him. Both were sprawling on Adam's couch, watching a DVD Kyle had brought over. "Having cancer doesn't exactly make you dating material. I look like Voldemort! Worse, an anorexic Voldemort!"

Kyle snorted. "Sure there's a fetish for that, somewhere."

Adam raised his increasingly hairless eyebrows. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Kyle inhaled, exhaled, and settled back. "So, does she know about you and the big C?"

"No." He swallowed. "Think I can avoid telling her?"

"Of course. As long as you can come up with convincing tales of why you're bald, why your back hurts, and why you have to go to the hospital for hours at a time."

Adam grimaced. "Thanks."

"I'm just being honest, I'm sorry." Kyle bit his lip, and turned to him. "I just don't think you should live in a dream world!"

Adam leaned back, and closed his eyes. "Live in a dream world? Preferable to this."

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50.**

Adam bit his nail anxiously as he sat in the Golden Bean. He'd arrived early - too early. People were meeting, getting up and leaving, and he felt too conspicuous. He huddled in his coat - despite wearing a hooded sweater underneath it, he still felt cold.

A waitress approached. "What can I get you?"

He swallowed, and scanned the menu. He wanted a latte - but milk had a tendency to upset his stomach, rendered delicate by the chemo treatment. Hot chocolate, even made with water, was too rich. He sighed and put the laminated card down. "Just a peppermint tea, please."

She nodded. "Of course."

She moved away. He leaned back in his chair, watching people with envy. They could order what they liked, eat what they liked, without worrying. He had to be careful all the time, and he was beginning to feel as though he were made of glass. Couldn't eat what he wanted, stay awake when he wanted, go where he-

The door opened, and a brunette came in. His heart leapt, and then sank when he saw it wasn't Ariadne. She was too tall, her hair was more raven than mohogany. He swallowed down his disappointment, and then the waitress returned. She was holding his tea, and smiled as she set it down before him.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully, and picked it up. A sudden sharp cramp in his fingers caused him to wince. The cramps, the aches - he couldn't enjoy anything anymore, he thought, bitterly.

"Hi!"

He blinked. Ariadne was standing in front of him. He began to feel slightly flustered - had she been there for long, studying him? Studying his bitter, angry expression? He swallowed, and put the mug down.

"Hi," he said, feeling a wave of embarrassment. "Um, I-"

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," she said, hastily, as she pulled out a chair and settled into it. "I couldn't get away. Eames wanted me to check my draft, and well, five minutes turned into twenty!" She smiled, and he felt his tension beginning to melt. She reached for the menu.

"I think I'll have a mocha," she announced. "And pecan pie."

He nodded, ad his anxiety began to dissipate. She liked him, he told himself. As she put her order to the waitress, he began to relax.

"So, um, what do you do?"

He paused. "I work in radio." He swallowed. He'd been signed off sick for the last two months, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be well enough to return. "Its behind the scenes, I don't DJ or anything."

She nodded. "Well, I work behind the scenes too." She smiled as the waitress brought her order. "Thank you!" She turned to Adam, and gestured to the pecan pie. "Do you want a bite?"

Adam blinked. "Um, I-"

"Go on," she said, smiling. He looked at her. "Trying to fatten me up?" he said, teasingly.

"No!" She said, laughing. "But, well - lets share it?" She looked at him, and offered him a fork.

He bit his lip. He'd been weighed at the hospital, and the oncologist had shaken his head. "Your weight is still going down," he'd told him. "You do need to eat, remember." He'd proceeded to hand him a diet sheet, informing him of what he needed and how much. He'd folded it and pocketed it, vowing not to look at it

Adam slid his fork into the pie. It was hard to eat when food didn't want to stay down. The sweetness of this melted in his mouth. "Delicious," he said, smiling. She took a sip of mocha.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said, tying to pull the conversation back to an easier footing. "You're an architect. Who do you work for?"

"Oh, its a small firm," she said, smiling. "I won't bore you with the details."

"No, do!" he said, enthusiastically. "I'm interested."

She nodded. "OK, well, I-"

Suddenly, her voice seemed fainter. His body slumped, and he tried to re-gain his balance. She leaned over, her face full of concern. "Are you allright?"

"Um, dizzy spell," he murmured. She bit her lip, and hurried over to his side. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "Ariadne, there's something you should know."

"Whats that?" he looked into her face, noting how her eyes were flecked with gold.

"I have cancer."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne's eyes widened. "You have cancer?"

Adam nodded, and was already getting out of his chair, embarrassment and humiliation flooding through him. "Yes, I have cancer. So, lets just forget this, shall we?"

He began to move out of his seat, and towards the door. She got up, and moved towards him. "Adam! Wait!"

He opened the door, and turned to her. "What?"

"You can't do this," she said, her voice calm. "You can't just tell me you have cancer and then leave! Sit down, lets talk about this!"

Adam blinked. "I don't know you, you're a complete stranger!" His voice was rising, and he tried to keep it under control. "You and I bump into each other, we go for coffee, and I- I-" He swallowed. Tears were prickling the back of his eyes.

Ariadne reached out, and took his hand. "Hey," she said gently, "its ok."

He swallowed, and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I'm being an asshole." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Its allright, really, but if my mocha goes cold, I won't forgive you." He smiled, and the tension between them started to dissipate. "Shall we sit down?"

He nodded. As they re-seated themselves, Ariadne picked up her fork, and dug it into the pie. "So, what type of cancer is it?"

He blinked. Then he started to smile. "Oh, God." She blushed. "No, I'm sorry. That was so thoughtless-"

"No, it wasn't," he said, picking up his cooling mint tea. "For the last two months, everyone has sidestepped the issue. They either want to smother me until I suffocate, or they avoid it. Or, if you're my ex-girlfriend, you use it as an excuse to cheat on me, or if you're my best friend try and use it to pick up girls." He shrugged. "So someone just saying 'what cancer have you got?' its refreshing."

Ariadne's jaw was dropping. He bit his lip, and tried to cover the crack in the conversation. "Its spinal. I have a tumor in my back." He swallowed. Ariadne looked into her cup.

"Adam, I-" she paused. "You said your ex-girlfriend-"

He swallowed. "She couldn't handle me being sick. It was hard on her." He fiddled with the handle of his mug. "You're dating someone whose healthy, and suddenly they get told they need to have chemo, doctor's appointments, therapy..." he shrugged. "I don't blame her. She could have been more honest with me. Rather than coming to my house and being in my bed every night."

Ariadne winced. "Sounds rough."

"It was." He leaned back, and rubbed his face. "Then there's Kyle...oh, Jesus, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "You're not my therapist, and here I am telling you these things."

"Its ok." She leaned forward and touched his hand. "Trust me."

He nodded. "Thank you." He took a deep breath. "Kyle thinks I should use my illness to pick up women." He looked at her. "Thinks I should play for sympathy."

Ariadne raised her eyebrows. "Oh."

He nodded. "Yes. Oh." He bit his lip. "So, if you want to leave and call me a jerk off, its fine, it really is." He forced a laugh. "I can't really enjoy sex. Makes my back hurt."

"Stop it." Her tone was forceful, and he looked surprised. "What?"

"Stop it." Ariadne shook her head. "You seem to be determined to scare me off. I'm not going to be scared off." She took a sip of her mocha. "Trust me, Adam, I've seen and heard worse. Far worse." She put her cup down, decisively.

Adam swallowed, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he thought of something.

"So, what type of architecture do you design?" he asked, casually. She blinked, and put her cup down.

"Well, its private work, generally." She looked into her cup. "Its a small business, and generally we-"

Suddenly, the door to the coffee shop opened, and a blonde man walked in. Adam blinked; it was the same guy who had been at the office the previous day. Who had spotted him when Eames had brought him in. He looked at the table.

"Ari!" the blonde man approached them. "Just wondering - when are you getting back?"

She looked at Adam, and then at the other man. "When I've finished here." Her tone was decisive, and she looked from one man to the other. "I was thinking that when we've finished here, Adam," she said, leaning over, "we could go for a walk."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

Ariadne nodded. "Positive."

Cobb smiled. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He looked at the young woman. "See you later!"

He left, and Adam took a deep breath. "So, where do you want to walk to?"

Ariadne smiled. "Your place?"

He blinked, and nodding, began to smile.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Adam walked up the steps of his rented house, and his heart sank. The paint was peeling off the stairs, and the front.

_She's going to think I live in a slum,_ he thought, swallowing. He turned to her. "Um, I know its a little shabby, but-"

Ariadne raised her eyebrows. "Adam. Stop it. Its not a problem, really."

He nodded, and then unlocked the door. As he ushered her in, his heart sank further. The lounge was in chaos: DVDs were stacked in falling towers by the TV; mugs full of half-drunk liquid were sitting on the coffee table; and, he noticed with an increasingly sinking heart, a bong pipe half full of hash was lying on the couch. He groaned.

_She's going to think I'm a dope head slob who can't take care of himself! She's going to-_

"May I sit down?" Ariadne's voice broke into his thoughts; he turned, and swallowed. She smiled at him, and he felt himself relaxing.

"Yes, if you can find a place to sit." He smiled, and she laughed. "I'm sorry its so messy, its just-"

"Its not a problem," she repeated, and then walked over to him. "Adam, really. I invited myself over here, remember?"

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, green tea?"

"Green tea?" Ariadne repeated, raising her eyebrows. He looked at her. "My Mom insists on buying it for me. She says it prevents cancer." He smiled wryly. "Too late, really."

She nodded, her dark eyes clouding slightly. "Well, if you're offering, green tea sounds great!"

He hurried into the kitchen. As he put the water on to boil, he reached into a cupboard, and pulled out the box. Opening it, he dropped two of the innocuous looking teabags into cups. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to finish.

"Adam, what are you using this for?" He blinked. Ariadne was holding the bong pipe. He could tell by the amused twinkle in her eyes that she knew exactly what he was using it for.

"Um, its not mine, its my best friend, Kyle's." He spoke quickly, and was thankful to hear the piercing whistle of the kettle. "He uses it."

"What for?" She asked, innocently.

"Night blindness," Adam said, nodding. Ariadne's lips quirked into a grin. "Oh, of course."

Smiling, he reached for the kettle, and poured water onto the bags. Waited. To his horror, the water started to turn a muddy yellow colour. "Er, Ariadne..."

"What is it?" She asked, getting up and coming over. One look into the cups made her realise. "oh." She bit her lip. "It does look, um, well-"

"Like the kind of water you find in hayfield puddles," Adam finished. He turned to her. "We don't have to drink this, I mean-"

"No, no," she said, hastily. "Its fine, Adam." She picked up a cup, and headed back to the couch. He followed. Skeletor, who had been lying dozing in his bed, woke up, stretched, and trotted after his master. As Adam sunk into it, Skeletor wandered up and rested his head on his lap.

"Hey, boy," he said, affectionately, scratching the dog's ears. Ariadne smiled. "You had him a while?"

"No," he replied, resting his head on the greyhound's head. "My ex got him for me. She said he would help with the healing process." He leaned back in his seat.

"Oh. Right." She took a sip of green tea, clearly conscious they were heading towards dangerous territory. Adam held his cup, and his thoughts clouded. Rachel. She'd promised to stand by him, to help him...and Kyle had caught her with another guy, at an exhibition. He felt himself tense. He couldn't forgive her, but he also felt he couldn't blame her. The rules of his life had suddenly changed. His body had turned on him, developing a cancerous growth that had transported him into a parallel universe. He gripped the handle of the cup, tightly. Suddenly, he heard a slightly choking noise.

He blinked, and turned to Ariadne. "You ok?"

"Um this tea," she said, turning to him. "Its, uh, a little unusual."

Adam blinked, and took a swallow. His eyes widened, and he choked it down. "Oh, Jesus, this is horrible!" He grabbed her cup. "I'm so sorry, I give you something that tastes like boiled urine!"

Ariadne started to giggle. "Have you ever drunk that?"

Adam smiled. "No," he confessed. "But I know a guy who probably has." He leaned back on the couch. "This is terrible, I nearly walk out, then I serve you this boiled piss-"

Ariadne was laughing. "Its no problem," she said, smiling. "Really." She looked at him. "Don't suppose you have coffee?" She asked, shyly.

Adam nodded. "Oh, I do. Very dark roast. I must warn you though, it causes cancer!"

Ariadne burst out laughing. Skeletor put his head up, and pricked up his ears. Laughing himself, Adam gently moved the dog's head, and headed for the coffee grinder.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50. **

Adam swallowed, and smiled at Ariadne. Two cups of dark roast later, and he was feeling far more relaxed.

"Would you like, to um," he paused, and then continued - "watch a movie, maybe?"

She nodded. "Sure, what have you got?" She'd already got up and started combing the DVDs he had lined up on the shelf. "You've got..." her eyes widened. "_Bikini Girls with Machine Guns!"_

Adam got up, cursing. "Thats not mine," he said, rescuing it from her hand. "Its Kyle's."

"Kyle?"

"My best friend," Adam reminded her, although he wasn't entirely sure he was deserving of the epithet at this precise moment. "He-" Adam looked at her, and smiled. "He, uh, thought it would cheer me up. He's like that."

She nodded. "OK." She continued to rifle through the pile of slender plastic boxes. "How about this?"

He smiled. "iShaun of the Dead/i."

She grinned. "I could do with some zombies!"

He nodded. "Great." He took the box, opened it, and gently pulled out the sleek disc. Ariadne settled herself back on the couch.

"Um, you don't mind me choosing this one, do you?" She said, her voice slightly nervous. He turned his head and looked at her. "No. Why?"

"Well, um, I know some guys who think girls shouldn't like horror movies, and instead go and see-"

"Chick flicks?" he finished for her. She nodded. "No, believe me, this is great." He grinned as he settled next to her, and picked up the black remote wand. "My ex really liked chick flicks." He sighed. "I remember when she made me watch _How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days." _He shuddered, and Ariadne smiled. "Never seen it."

"Consider yourself lucky." He sighed again. "They should make a film called _How To Lose A Girl In Ten Days, _and let me write the script. Incredibly easy - just tell them you have cancer."

She swallowed, noting the bitterness lacing his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I need to stop going on about it, its not good. But I got diagnosed, she told me she'd be here for me, and she decided she'd rather be with someone else." He rubbed his forehead. "I can't blame her."

"Then stop blaming yourself," Ariadne said, shortly. She looked at him. "Do you think you would have stayed together if you hadn't been diagnosed?"

Adam blinked, torn between concentrating on Simon Pegg trying to escape a ravenous zombie and answering the question. Kyle had disliked her thoroughly, often making barbed comments to Adam when they were alone. Kyle had considered her self-absorbed, boring, and unwilling to face reality.

"Face it, dude," he'd told Adam a few months before, in a coffee shop, "whilst you're together she'll leave her clothes and shit all over your floor, she'll only ever make you salad because she wants to be a size zero, and she'll never have sex with you before, during, or after her period. And whats with all this re-balancing your karma crap?" Kyle waved his hands in agitation. "Dump her, please! For the sake of your sanity, and mine!"

Adam had meekly sipped his cappuccino and said nothing. But now, faced with a direct question from Ariadne, he found himself trying to rationalise how he'd behaved. He'd never said no to her, or told her he was unhappy with the situation.

"Um, no," he said, finally. "We were very different. She's kind of glamorous, bohemian. And I'm just a regular joe who works in radio and lives in the suburbs. I think she wants a loft apartment, filled with interesting sculptures and batik prints. And a cat. I'm allergic to them."

She smiled. "So, you don't think it would have worked out?"

He shook his head. "She wants to live in a dream world. I'm afraid I'm stuck in reality. Dreams are just dreams." He sighed, and burrowed into the couch. Ariadne leaned over, and put her hand on his. He blinked, but didn't draw away.

"Adam," she said gently, hesitantly, "dreams can help take you out of reality."

He nodded. "Exactly. But its reality we're stuck with." He wrapped his fingers around hers, and gave them a slight squeeze. "And my reality is that I'm with cancer." He shrugged. "Dreams aren't going to help." He met her eyes. "But, the reality I'm in at the moment, it feels pretty good..."

He leaned over, and she reciprocated. Their lips met briefly, and he pulled away. "Thank you, he said, huskily.

"What for?"

"For making me-" he broke off, as suddenly, the door opened. He swallowed as a silhoutte began to emerge.

"Kyle," he said, frustratedly, "you have the worst-"

"Actually," came a slightly haughty female voice, "Its me." Adam blinked as Rachel walked in, and he cursed himself for forgetting that she still had a key. She looked at the two of them on the couch, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said, snippily. "Making up for lost time?"

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50.**

Ariadne bit her lip. She looked at the other woman, noting her perfectly made up face, with bohemian heavy eyeliner, and expensive clothes. She adjusted her neck scarf, suddenly feeling small, shabby, and nondescript. "I, um, had better go," she stammered out, and standing up, reached for her jacket.

Rachel looked at her, haughtily. "Yes, I think you'd better!" She turned back to Adam, and smiled. "After all, we do have things to discuss. In private."

Ariadne picked up her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Turning, she began to walk towards the door, but suddenly felt Adam's hand on her shoulder. "Don't go." His voice was low, but forceful. She blinked.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly. "I mean, "

"Don't go," Adam repeated, more loudly. He faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I mean it."

"_Adam."_ Rachel's tone was insistent, and, he noted, more high pitched. Wincing slightly, he turned to her. "What do you want?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Charming. I come over here to talk to you, and you speak to me like that?" She looked at Ariadne. "And whose this? Your carer?"

Ariadne flushed slightly, and Adam felt himself pale with anger. "This is Ariadne. A friend." He drew the syllables out slowly, emphasising _friend. _"My friend. Now, please leave."

She blinked. "You want me to leave? Are you serious?" She smiled at him. "Come on, I know you really want me to stay." Ignoring Ariadne, she moved closer to him, and began to tug at his shirt. "Come on."

Ariadne swallowed, feeling sick. "I better go," she mumbled, and turning, began to walk towards the door, determined to go through it this time. He swallowed, and began to walk after her. "Ari!"

Rachel turned to him. "Look, if she wants to go, let her. You and I have to talk-"

"No, we don't," Adam snapped. His cheeks were beginning to flush, and he looked at her. "I have nothing to say to you. Nothing at all."

She looked at him, cocking her head slightly. "I don't believe you," she said, and lowered her voice. "I was in your bed every night, remember?"

"Yeah, letting me throw my guts up!" he snarled. "Where were you when I was in chemo? Where were you when I was ill in the night? Where were you when I was too dizzy to walk anywhere? In your studio, with other men!"

"Adam!" Rachel looked as though she'd slapped him. "It was only one other man!" She looked at him, beseechingly. "And it was so hard for me! You were so sick, and I wondered, is this what its going to be like, forever?"

Ariadne looked at them both. His face was pale, hers contorted. Swallowing, she opened the door, and walked out, shutting it gently behind her.

* * *

"Ari!" a pained expression on his face, Adam hurried to the door. As he opened it, he watched her walk down the steps, her quick footsteps a reproach. Swallowing, and feeling his throat constrict, he closed the door, and leaned against it.

Suddenly, he felt gentle pressure on his back, making him wince. "Come on," Rachel purred, "lets go to bed."

He blinked. "Are you out of yourmind?"

She lessened her grip, and took a step back. "No," she said, laughing nervously and fiddling with her chain of pearls. "I'm serious. Come on." She leaned against him again, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist. "You know, I'm jealous," she purred. "Your waist is smaller than mine!"

Adam blinked. Had she always been this insensitive, this vacuous? With a sinking heart, he realised that she had. The cancer had revealed her for what she was, and how he had been too passive to be honest. Swallowing, he turned to her.

"Please, get off me," he said, softly. "I really don't want you touching me. Take your stuff, and get out of my house. Don't call me, don't come round here."

She looked at him. "And what happened to Adam?" Her voice was taking on an aggressive edge. "When did you become so...forceful?"

"When I realise I might not have much time left," he said, softly. "And I realised it was too short to waste on people I don't care about." He swallowed. "You broke my heart."

Her face froze, then she glared at him. "Oh, I get it. The I'm-sick-give-me-sympathy-routine. Well, you've got your little friend to help you with that, and that beast Kyle!" She swallowed, walked over, and grabbed her bag. "Well, have a nice life!"

Pushing past him, she slammed the door. He swallowed, feeling shaky.

* * *

Ariadne walked down the road, determined to keep going. Suddenly, she heard the angry roar of a car, and turning, blinked as one screamed past her. Her eyes widened; the driver had been Rachel, hunched over the steering wheel, an ugly look on her face.

She bit her lip. She'd driven off. Alone. Feeling a rush of confidence, laced with hope, she turned and began to run back towards the house.

* * *

Adam grabbed the doorhandle. His breath was coming in shallow gasps. For one brief moment, he wondered if he was actually dying.

He choked, feeling weak. _Another blackout, _he thought, as he crashed to the floor, his frail frame crumpling as he fell.

* * *

Ariadne took a deep breath, and put her hand on the door knob. To her relief, it opened easily. "Adam?" she called, as she stepped inside. "Adam?"

Suddenly, her foot nudged something. Lowering her head, her eyes widened as she saw his body, lying on the floor.

"Adam!" Feeling a rush of fear, she threw her bag to the side and knelt down next to him, gently trying to cradle his head. "Adam!"

After what seemed an eternity, his eyelids began to flicker. "Umm..."

"Adam!" she said, again, her words filled with relief. "Adam, are you ok?"

"Ummm," he murmured again, and his eyes flickered. As he opened them, he tried to focus on her face. "I-" his breathing was shallow, but beginning to steady. Swallowing, she helped him up, and the two of them half-limped to the couch.

"It was a black out," he confessed, his cheeks reddening. "I get them." He looked at her. "I keep getting told I don't eat enough to cope with the treatment." He slumped. "But the chemo leaves me feeling so sick I don't want to."

"Let's get you into bed," Ariadne said, gently. His jaw dropped slightly, and she suddenly realised what she'd said. "I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"I know," he said, patting her hand gently. "I know." He looked at her. "But don't think you have to stay out of sympathy." He swallowed.

"I'm not," she said, gently. Suddenly, taking his head in her hands, she pulled his face towards her. Their lips met, for a fraction of a second. He blinked, and she blushed. "I'm sorry. I mean-"

"No," he said, beginning to smile. "You can do it again." Nodding, she began to grin. "If you want to."

"I do," he said, unable to stop smiling. She looked at the floor. "Um, do you want to order in pizza?"

Adam felt his face was in danger of splitting in half. "Sounds great."

* * *

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50, sadly. **

Adam swallowed, and looked at the pizza box. They had ordered a 10 piece Hawaiian, and he picked it up, and offered it to Ariadne.

"Another piece?"

She shook her head, and pointed to her mouth. After swallowing, she spoke. "I think I'm full."

"Me too." He sighed, and put the box down. Between the two of them they'd managed nearly three-quarters of it. He bit his lip. "Before I got sick," he said, conversationally, "I could probably manage one of these on my own." He closed the lid, and picked up the box. As he got up, Skeletor put his head in Ariadne's lap, and nuzzled her fingers. Adam smiled. "He likes you."

"Do you want a hand with that?" She called. He was putting their plates in the sink, and turning on the faucet. She let Skeletor lift his head, and then she got up. "I can-"

He turned to her. "I have cancer," he said, calmly. "I can still do the dishes."

Ariadne went scarlet, and Adam immediately felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry," he said, noticing the slightly stunned look on her face. "Its just my mother fusses and worries about me all the time...she thinks I can't do anything."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry to hear that." He smiled wryly. "Well, it doesn't help that my dad has Alzheimers."

Ariadne looked at him, her expression anguished. "Do you talk to your Mom about it?"

He reddened, and looked guilty. "No," he confessed. "Not as much as I should do." She looked at him. 2Maybe you should give her a call."

He looked down at the plate he was holding. "You're right." He sighed. "Its just-"

She leaned over, and put her hand on his arm. "Call her tomorrow," she said, softly. She checked her watch. "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Its nearly 11pm!" She looked slightly flustered. "I'd better get-"

"You won't be able to," Adam pointed out. "I don't drive, and there are no buses after half ten." He looked at her, and grinned. "Clearly I just wanted to lure you in and keep you prisoner!"

Ariadne giggled. "You succeeded." Then a thought came to her, and she blushed. "Um, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you won't," he said, firmly. "You can sleep in the bed."

"But your back!" She protested. Then, she had an idea. "How about we share the bed? I don't mean we, um-"

He blinked. "You mean just share the bed? Lie next to each other?"

Ariadne nodded. "Exactly."

Adam swallowed, and nodded as well. "OK. Could work." He carefully put the plate he was holding in the drying rack. "I'll find you something to wear. Just give me a-"

Suddenly, the front door crashed open. "Adam! You home?"

Adam's shoulders sank. "Oh, God," he muttered. Ariadne turned. "Who is-?"

Kyle walked in, and his eyes lit up when he spotted them standing by the sink. "Adam!" he said, jovially. He turned to Ariadne. "And whose this? Have we met? If not, ditch him, go with me!"

Adam went scarlet, and Ariadne couldn't suppress a smile. "This is Kyle," he said, looking at the other man with a slightly murderous look. "Kyle, this is Ariadne."

"Hi Ariadne," Kyle said, smiling at her. "I hope he's behaving himself. There are certain pills he has to take for his aches, and I can see you've fed him with pizza, and-"

"Is there a time he has to be in bed?" Ariadne interrupted. Kyle started to grin, and pulled Adam aside. "Wow, you are lucky!" he whispered. "She's hot - and funny!"

Adam nodded. "I know!"

"Don't blow this one!"

"I won't!"

"Get her to blow you instead!"

"Kyle!" Adam's face went crimson. "I think its time for you to leave - I need an early night. Thanks, nice to see you!" Ignoring his protests, he abruptly pushed him towards the door. After he'd left, Adam turned back to Ariadne. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, he just wants to make sure you're happy," she said, smiling. "So, what now?"

Adam coughed. "Well. The bedroom is this way."

She nodded. "I'm following."

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50. Last chapter was basically filler - written to move onto this one. Sorry it wasn't that good. **

Adam swallowed as he pulled open a drawer in the bedside bureau. After rummaging through, he pulled out a large black t-shirt with a faded Smiths print. He handed it to the petite young woman, who was now sitting on the bed.

"Here," he said, and then winced as he heard himself practically thrust it at her. She took it, and nodded her thanks. He hastily scooped up the faded pyjama bottoms and light grey t-shirt he was planning on wearing. 2I'll, um, get changed in the bathroom. You can change in here."

Ariadne nodded, and turned her back. He blushed and hurried to the bathroom. As he entered, he carefully locked the door, then began to peel off the layers he was wearing.

He bit his lip, and leaned forward, examining himself in the mirror. He'd never thought of himself as being fantastically good looking - he was aware he fell into the "cute" category. An ex-girlfriend had once described him as an "adorable little puppy", that had made him wince. But that was before cancer. Now, as he stood in front of the mirror, his jaw began to sag.

The weight he'd lost was more than he'd thought. His ribs, he thought with a shock, looked as if they wanted to pierce his skin. And his neck and collarbone - had it always been that hollow? And as for his arms - he held them out, and any hopes he had began to dissipate more quickly than ice in a ray of sunlight. They looked stick thin, and he noticed with a jolt, bruised from the blood test needles, and the chemo IVs. He sank down onto the lid of the toilet, and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't look like Voldemort," he said aloud, his tone anguished, "I look like a starved orphan!"

His fingers the felt the wool of the knitted cap he was wearing. With a sense of shock, he realised he'd never let Ariadne see him without it. It almost seemed too shameful - a blatant admittance of what the cancer had done. A visible sign that he was now living in a parallel universe. He felt his hand rummage over the top of it, unsure whether to leave it on, or pull it off. He choked back a sob.

"Adam?" he heard a gentle tapping on the door. "Are you ok?"

* * *

Ariadne shifted on the bed, beginning to feel concerned. She'd changed into the t-shirt, and found a light relief in the fact it fell to her knees. She settled herself on the bed, and began to wait. When more than fifteen minutes had passed, she'd grown concerned.

She paused. She felt she had two choices - to either wait, or to find out what was going on. She blushed at the thought; he was in the bathroom, after all, and it seemed a complete invasion of his privacy. But after the earlier events of the evening, she felt she couldn't just ignore it. She had to knock on the door.

_What if he's fallen? Hit his head? _She took a deep breath, and knocked. Then, blinked. From within she could hear what sounded like a stifled sob.

"Adam?" she kept her voice low. "Are you ok?"

She heard a choking sound, then "yes."

"Well, um, I just wondered." She swallowed, now feeling embarrassed. She'd banged on the door when he was in the bathroom, and now he must think she had no respect for him at all. She rubbed her face. Between his ex, his best friend, and now this, the poor guy must wonder if he had anyone left in his life with a shred of sanity.

"Ariadne?"

"Yes?"

"I, um, think you'd better go home. I'll call you a cab, and pay for it, ok?"

She blinked. Was he throwing her out? Her heart began to sink. "Look, I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I shouldn't have done that. But I was worried about you, and-" she stopped. She sounded so immature, she disgusted herself.

"Well, you're very sweet," his voice came floating through the door, sounding slightly hollow due to the tiled room he was sitting in. "But, I think you need to go."

"Adam, I'm sorry!" Ariadne burst out. "I was wrong! But I'm not leaving!" she said, stubbornly.

Silence.

She bit her lip, so deeply she tasted blood. Fearing she'd gone too far, she hurried back into the bedroom, and picked up her jeans. As she pulled them on, she listened, straining her ears for the sound of him unlocking the bathroom door.

Nothing.

Her eyes filling with tears of regret, she began to dress herself.

* * *

Adam rubbed the top of his head, its smoothness sending a jolt through him. He expelled his breath in a long, low gasp, and then heard something else. The sound of feet. Feet that were booted, and threatening to leave.

With a jolt, he got up, and wrenched the bathroom door open. She was fully dressed again, and in the process of picking up her backpack. As she bent down, he could see her cheeks glistening. Tears.

He swallowed. "Ariadne?"

She looked up. As their eyes met, he realised she wasn't looking at him with repulsion or disgust, but with the same calm, gentle attentiveness the first time they'd met. She spoke. "Yes, Adam?"

"I'm sorry." Tears were shining in his eyes. "But...I haven't let anyone see me like this. Not since Rachel and I broke up." He swallowed. "I use to be pretty good-looking, now I'm a bag of bones!" He choked slightly. "I can't hold you, and make you feel safe, I can't be the strong guy who protects you, I can't be any of that-"

His words were broken off as she pulled him close, and their lips met. As he wrapped his arms around her, he felt a sudden surge of happiness. And as she pulled away, something he never thought he'd see in a woman's eyes again.

Acceptance.

"Come on," Ariadne said, her voice slightly husky. "Time to go to bed."

He nodded, and taking her hand, kissed her upturned palm. She headed back into the bedroom, and sitting on the bed, began to untie her laces whilst he went back into the bathroom, to compose himself. As she leaned over, she felt something jabbing into her side. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her bishop. Putting it on the bedside table, she flicked it.

It fell with a satisfying thunk. Smiling, she continued to undress, and the slid under the covers, in the t-shirt he's pulled out for her.

"What's that?" Adam had suddenly appeared, looking at the bishop with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Oh, this?" Ariadne said, smiling. "Its a good luck charm."

He smiled, a genuine one. "Well, you got very lucky!"

She nodded, as he slid under the sheets. He opened his arms, and she cuddled against his chest. He closed his eyes, marvelling in the feel of her silk-like hair, and the gentle, loving way she held him. He exhaled softly, allowing himself to fall into sleep. If this was a dream, he didn't want it to end.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50.**

Adam sighed as the light, lemony rays began to fall through the partially opened curtains, dancing lightly across his face. He blinked, and turned his head to look at the clock. 7am.

He looked down. Ariadne was still asleep, cradled in his arms. A sudden rush went through him - despite his fears he wouldn't be able to hold her, make her feel safe, she was lying with her head on his chest, his arms looped round her. He shifted slightly, ignoring the nagging pain in his back.

What he couldn't ignore was the steadily increasing throb in his bladder. He swallowed - the chemo had definitely more unpleasant side effects than he'd been told, and his increasing inability to keep down liquids was one. He bit his lip. He had to relieve himself, in order to prevent an unpleasant and embarrassing accident; he didn't want to disturb her. He shook his head - he had to go. Gently, he disengaged his arms from hers, and pushed her onto the other side of the bed. As he got out, his back sent a spasm of pain that left him feeling winded, and made him gasp.

"Oh!"

He choked. The pain was there -not just a gentle throb, but a wrecking ball that threatened to demolish all the wonderful feelings he'd had from the previous night. Last night, he'd been with someone who'd made him feel like a real person again, and not just a patient. Now he was being brutally reminded, and as he hurried to the bathroom, he felt a sudden surge of nausea.

He relieved himself, and flushed. As he carefully washed his hands, he felt the pain settle back down again. Swallowing, he unlocked the door, and headed back to the bed.

It was empty.

His heart began to sink. _She's gone, _he tormented himself. _She had enough of being with a sick man, she's gone to find someone healthy and-_

"Adam?"

He blinked. Ariadne was standing behind him, still wearing the t-shirt he'd loaned her. Her hair was rumpled, and she half yawning. "Are you ok?"

He swallowed, relief mingling with annoyance. He chided himself for assuming that she would leave him at the first opportunity. She wasn't Rachel, he told himself firmly.

"I, um, needed the bathroom," he said, blushing slightly. "Can I make you coffee?"

She smiled. "That would be great. Let me help."

* * *

As they sat together in the kitchen, he studied her carefully. Her profile was composed, her features delicate. She was sipping the coffee, making no indication that she was uncomfortable either with the situation, or in his presence. As he shifted, he realised the person who wasn't relaxed was him.

"So, plans for today?" He realised how facile he sounded, but also slightly needy. As though he were trying to ascertain that she could spend the day with him. She looked into her coffee cup.

"I have to go to work." Her tone was apologetic, and he realised with a jolt that she was implying she'd rather spend the day with him. "You?"

He blinked. Did he have anything? His days were blurring into a one long mulch of chemo, chemo, and boredom.

And therapy.

_Therapy! _With a sense of shock, he remembered he was meant to be seeing Kathy, his therapist, today. He blushed. She was overly touchy feely, and tried too hard, but she had been the only person he felt he could be honest about regarding his cancer. He rrubbed his face. But he didn't feel like talking about Ariadne. That could remain private, no matter how much she tried to tease it out of him.

"I have a therapy appointment," he said, finally. "I have to see her, she helps me deal with my emotions." He looked into his coffee mug. "But I won't tell her about you," he added, with intensity. Leaning over, he grasped her hand, an felt reassured when she didn't flinch or pull it away. "You're something I want to keep-"

"Away?" her tone was neutral, without a shred of judgement. Blushing, he nodded. "Yes, I just feel that this is - special, you know?"

She nodded. "I do."

* * *

Adam sat on the couch in Kathy's office, noting how the table was covered its usual clutter - a half empty smoothie bottle, two open books, a pile of CDs. She was scatty, and disorganised, and he sometimes wondered how she'd managed to organise herself enough to get to doctoral level.

"So," she said, gregariously, with an overly friendly demeanour that reminded him of a perky first-grade teacher, "how are you?"

"Well," Adam said, choosing his words with care, "I still have cancer."

She blinked. He suddenly realised he'd come very close to sounding rude. He swallowed, and wondered guiltily if he'd overstepped the mark.

"I, um, appreaciate that," she said, too hastily, flipping through his file - which got fatter as he got thinner, he noticed. A dreary record of how chained he was to the place, with the chemo and blood tests and general health checks-

"Has anything happened?" she asked, and he noticed her tone was bereft of professional neutrality. "You seem on edge."

Adam swallowed. He looked at her, and knew that he was being difficult. But he wasn't going to tell her that he'd met someone. Ariadne wasn't going to be dragged into this nightmare. It was bad enough that she knew he was sick. He looked around for something to say, and like a drowning man clinging to a piece of floating driftwood, latched onto it.

"I'm sick of this," he said, his tone flat. "Sick of it all."

"Well, its natural to feel that way. After all you are going through a-"

He'd heard enough.

"You don't have a clue what you're saying, do you?" he snapped, turning to face her directly. And, he noticed with a brief stab of guilt, her face was turning scarlet. "You just sit there, and parrot things at me! Why don't you try being like this? Not feeling like a person anymore, but a blob of cells which has something unclean living inside it! Last night, I had someone stay with me, and I realised that-"

He stopped. He'd gone too far, and he noticed that her face, which was partially obscured by her long dark hair, was slowly turning from red, to white. He'd insulted her, and as he looked at her, saw that he'd upset her deeply. Suddenly, he felt like the world's biggest heel.

"I'm sorry," he said, the word brimming with guilt. "Kathy, I-"

"Look, Adam, if you don't want to attend these appointments anymore, you don't have to." Her tone was sharp, and he found himself recoiling slightly. "I just want to help you, and if you feel that I can't, then thats ok." She hastily closed his file, ad he realised, with a sinking sensation, that he'd overstepped the mark completely.

"Kathy, please, I am sorry." He blinked, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. What was wrong with him? He was spiteful to his therapist, he ignored his mother, and he was effectively trying to blackmail a young woman into staying with him. _When did I turn into this? _he wondered.

"Adam, are you crying?"

"No." He sniffled. "Yes!" he admitted, as she handed him a tissue. "I'm so sorry," he choked out. "Last night, I had Ariadne stay, Rachel came over, it was hideous." He wiped his eyes, and she looked at him sympathetically. "Rachel left, and Ariadne and I spent the night together. We didn't have sex," he sniffed. "My back hurt."

She blinked. "Is thats whats wrong?" she asked, gently, leaning forward. "You feel that you let her down?"

He nodded. "I don't feel like a real man anymore." He leaned back, and blew his nose. "I looked at myself in the mirror last night - I look as though I've been starved! I didn't feel I can hold her and make her feel safe, plus there's the nausea, the irritated bladder, everything. She deserves better."

Kathy bit her lip. "Have you tried talking to her about this?"

He swallowed. "I have, but I haven't." He frowned.

"Listen." Kathy patted his arm, and was encouraged by the fact he didn't flinch. "Sometimes you have to accept that people may not view us in the way that we see ourselves. She likes you. Did she stay?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"There's your answer."

He swallowed, and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Ariadne sat at her desk, drawing, but her mind refused to leave Adam. She was remembering the scenes from the previous night, where he'd effectively broken down, admitting he no longer felt like a real man.

She frowned. He was gentle, considerate, and sweet. She didn't care that he wasn't overly muscled, or had a strapping build. But it clearly bothered him. She bit the end of her pencil, trying to think about how she could help him. And as she spotted Eames approaching her, she began to conceive an idea.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50.**

"So whats the problem?"

Kyle was slouched, as had become his habit, on Adam's couch. The TV threw images against the wall, and a hash pipe emitted a shimmering haze. Adam slouched back himself, feeling the twinge in his back.

"Well, I..." his voice trailed off, and he swallowed. "I just don't think I'm ever going to be able to satisfy her, you know? Make her feel safe, protected." He reached for the pipe, hoping a hit would cause these painful thoughts to blur into nothingness. "I feel like half a man at the moment."

Kyle turned to him. "The way you're shrinking, I'm not surprised."

"Can't keep much down." He sighed. He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling pitifully scrawny next to his more solidly built friend.

"We ought to go shopping," Kyle said, suddenly. "Get you some new clothes."

Adam blinked. "What?"

"This chick-"

"Her name is Ariadne," Adam interrupted, and Kyle cleared his throat. "OK, Ariadne - if you dress well, I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Adam nodded. "Maybe." He sighed. "But, I don't know. She never mentions any other boyfriends."

"Maybe you're her first." Kyle raised his eyebrows suggestively. Adam blushed. "I hope not. It'll be a disappointment for her, I'm sure."

* * *

Ariadne flicked her bishop. It fell, again with a satisfying clunk. She swallowed, and put it upright.

She bit her lip. She desperately wanted to do something for Adam, something to show how much she liked him. In fact, she even allowed herself the thought she was falling in love with him. The thought shocked her slightly. After what had happened six months earlier, she hadn't been sure she would ever want to share a doughnut with another man, and now she was considering sharing her bed. She blushed.

He was so sweet, so gentle. And, she suspected, laid back. A regular guy, who liked beer and to hang out with his friends. He wouldn't just - disappear. Suddenly. Abruptly. Without a word. She took a deep breath, feeling the old wound re-open, but at least it was slightly more numb now than previously. She knew that he might go one day, but to just go, leaving a note...

She shuddered, remembering the days that followed. For two weeks, she'd been in a daze, with Cobb and Eames threatening to go after him, find him, and rip him limb from limb. But she'd persuaded them not to, convinced he'd one day return.

She'd been waiting for that day, the day she'd turn the key in the door of her apartment and find him standing there, apologetically, shamefacedly. But that day hadn't come. And then she'd bumped into Adam, and-

She blinked. Adam. A smile crept to her face. She wanted to take care of him, make him feel special. She bit her lip. She had an idea. Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out her cellphone.

* * *

**"**Do you really think this will work?"

Kyle sighed and checked his watch. Adam had been hiding inside the changing cubicle for at least 20 minutes. He lifted his hand, and rustled the curtain.

"I won't know until you show me!" he said, impatiently. He heard a sigh, then the curtain was whisked aside, and Adam came out.

Kyle smiled. "Wow," he said, approvingly, noting the way the crisp black jeans hugged his friend's lean legs, and the white shirt gave him a touch of elegance. "You look good."

"Really?" Adam raised a hairless eyebrow. "Think she'll like it?"

"She'll like the fact you're dressed up a little," Kyle said, smoothly. He swallowed. "Sure you don't want a tie?"

Adam shook his head. "Please. No."

"Three piece suit?"

"Who wears those?" Adam said, exasperated. He smiled at himself. "No, I think she'll like this."

"She invited you for dinner, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope for your sake that when you enter wearing that...you don't even get to dessert."

* * *

Ariadne had left the warehouse early, blushing slightly from encouraging words from the Forger. She'd confided in him what she was planning.

"Sounds like a good idea," he'd said, reflectively. "Sounds like what he really needs is to be made aware that you like him."

"Oh, I do," she said, hastily, "but I-" she bit her lip. Eames had glanced at her, sharply.

"Is it because he's sick?" He'd noticed her redden slightly. "Because in that case, I'd make sure that every second with him counts. But, only because its him. Not because he's a substitute, or because you feel sorry for him."

She shook her head. "No, its for him. I mean it."

The Forger had leaned back, smiling. "Go for it."

She blinked, and reaching down, pulled the creme brulee she'd made from the refrigerator. She'd decided on a simple menu - steak, green salad, and french fries - and also grabbed the bottle of white wine. She swallowed, and placed the items on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Adam relaxed, feeling a glow of warmth spread through him. When she'd opened the door, he'd wondered if he was too over dressed. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a neck scarf. When she'd seen him, with a shirt on under his jacket, her jaw had dropped slightly.

"Hi," he'd said, hesitantly. She hadn't missed a beat. She'd pulled him into her arms, and kissed him. "You look nice," she said, smiling. "I mean, really good."

He blushed. He hadn't been complimented on his appearance since his illness was diagnosed. "Thank you," he said, returning the smile. She'd bid him come in, for the meal.

Now, they were curled up together on the couch. He swallowed, looking into her large brown eyes. "Listen, Ari," he said, softly. Her hand had reached out and curled around his. "What is it?"

"I, um," he stopped, swallowing. "I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I may not have much time left," he said, softly. "And I don't want to waste it." He looked at her. "I did wonder if i wasn't enough of a real man, not enough for you, but-"

"Adam," she said, softly, putting her finger on his lips, "I did go out with someone who was kind of macho, and you are-"

She leaned forward, and they kissed. A rush of confidence ignited within him, and he pulled her close.

* * *

The key turned in the lock. The door opened, with footsteps heading softly down the hallway. The sound of laughter wafted out from the lounge.

* * *

"Adam," Ariadne breathed. She felt his hands on her, reaching down her. "Adam, I-"

Suddenly her eyes widened. Adam, noting the change in expression, drew back, puzzled. "Ari, what-"

He turned. And felt his heart sink.

Standing at the entrance to the room was a young man. Easily about Adam's age, but lean, toned, and, he noticed with a sickening sense of inadequacy, a full head of thick, dark hair. Clad in an expensive looking suit - a three-piece suit -, he had his arms folded, and an expression that was anything but welcoming.

Adam swallowed. He was suddenly reminded of his diminshing frame, and his embarrassing lack of body hair. Swallowing, he got to his feet. "Hi."

The other man cocked his head, coolly appraising him. "Hi. I'm Arthur. And you are...?"

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50. After all the lovely reviews I got to the last chapter, I didn't feel I could leave this hanging! **

Adam blinked. Time seemed to have frozen, and he was left, looking at the intruder. Whose face - that smugly gorgeous, healthy face - didn't twitch a muscle.

"I um," Adam paused, his mind racing, in time with the sickening, lurching feeling in his stomach. "I'm just leaving." Leaning over, he plucked his jacket off the couch, and started to slip it on. "I'll see you around," he mumbled to Ariadne. "I'd better get going."

Ariadne blinked, startled. Arthur moved aside, and turned his head to watch him go. Ariadne opened her mouth and took a step forward. "Adam-" she swallowed, trying to marshall her suddenly jumbled thoughts. "Adam, please-"

He stopped. Every word she said felt like a fresh knife through his heart. "Save it," he said, curtly. "Take one look at him, and one look at me. I think there's no comparison." Trying to hold back his tears, he pulled the door open, and headed for the stairs.

"Adam!" Ariadne hurried after him, and put her arms round his waist. He blinked, shocked slightly at the boldness. "Don't just walk out! We can talk about this!"

Adam bit his lip. The hurt, longing, and feelings of impotence he'd felt when he discovered Rachel's betrayal roared through him like an express train. He turned, his face quivering.

"Talk about what?" he asked, anger roughening his voice. "Talk about how pathetic I am compared to him? Look at him!" Adam turned and faced Arthur, despair etched deeply on his face. The Point Man blinked, slightly stunned. He cleared his throat. "Look, I think we do need to discuss this like civilised adults-"

Adam shook his head. "No. I've had enough humiliation for six months. Thanks. Good night."

Opening the door again, he walked out, slamming it shut. As he headed for the stairs, he realised that tears were blurring his eyes, obstructing his vision. Swallowing hard, he wiped his eyes, and started down the stairs.

* * *

Ariadne turned to Arthur, feeling shocked. The other man took a step forward, his tone placating. "Look, Ari-"

She swallowed. "Don't Ari me," she said, anger spiking her words. "Where have you been for the last six months?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Please, let me explain," he said, softly, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. "I couldn't tell you where I'd gone, I would have put you at risk. You, and the others."

She shook her head. "Save it," she said, with disgust. "You disappear, and now you return, and you just walk right in when I'm-"

"I noticed," Arthur said, his tone puzzled, and angry. "You were with someone else. Who was that?"

She took a deep breath. "He's...more than a friend," she admitted. She looked at Arthur, her eyes turning from molten honey to hardened cinnamon. "He and I - well, we've-"

The Point Man nodded. "I see." His features slackened, and she noticed that genuine surprise was beginning to flicker across his face. He looked at her. "How long?"

She swallowed. "Only a few weeks." She blinked. "I didn't know where you were, what you were doing..." a touch of anger began to spike her voice. "You couldn't expect me to put my life on hold!"

He shook his head. "I guess not." Ariadne scrutinised his face: for once, the usually perfectly composed Point Man looked ruffled, and upset. Trying to compose his emotions, he reached down, and picked up his bag. "I should go." The words came out more curtly than he'd clearly intended, and he winced slightly. "I'll see you at work."

She looked at him. "I need to find him. You can let yourself out."

Walking straight past the startled Point Man, she hurried to the hallway, grabbed her jacket, and then opened the door. Hoping that she would find him quickly, she ran down the stairs.

* * *

Adam felt sick, numb, dazed. He couldn't believe it. She had seemed so sweet, so genuine...in fact, he thought bitterly, it would be illogical for her not to have a boyfriend. But that guy...

...he swallowed, remembering him. It wasn't just that he was healthy, and obviously had money to spare. He was so confident, almost arrogant. He'd walked in, as though he owned her. He'd looked at Adam the way someone looks at a bug. And those clothes - the suit he wore fitted him perfectly. Suddenly, Adam felt shrunken, minute. He didn't look like a man in this shirt - he looked like a child.

He reached for his iPhone, pulled it out, and pressed a number. After a few rings, a slightly slurred voice answered. "Yo?"

"Kyle?" Adam tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Are you there?"

"Hey!" Kyle's voice suddenly sounded more alert. "You ok, dude?"

"I, um..." Adam's voice trailed off; he suddenly felt vulnerable and more insecure than he ever had before. "I'm, um, -"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the corner of fifty-fourth street," he replied.

"Stay right there." Kyle's tone was gentle. "I'll come and get you."

* * *

Arthur picked up his bag, feeling dazed. He'd expected a frosty reception when he returned from Columbia, but to find Ariadne with someone else-

He stopped, and swallowed, his throat dry. There was definitely something odd about the other guy. He looked frail, vulnerable. In fact, Arthur thought, something about him-

The Point Man bit his lip as he hoisted his bag up. He needed to talk to her, but by the way she'd looked at his rival, he ruminated sadly, it was a conversation they would never have. Sighing with loss and regret, and he opened the door, and walked out into the night.

* * *

"Oh, shit, man." Kyle's brow furrowed in consternation. "Here, this should help."

Adam dumbly, and gratefully, accepted the bottle of beer. Kyle had driven to find him, taken one look at his face, and not asked any questions. As Adam silently sat next to him, Kyle had babbled a stream of deliberately cheerful small talk, noting with concern how his friend had huddled up, seemingly becoming smaller and paler. When they'd arrived at the small one-storey house, he'd turned, only to hear Adam choking back sobs. Calmly, Kyle had helped him out of the car, and into the living room, before distributing the beers.

"I just thought-" Adam choked out, taking a swig of the amber liquid, "that she was different. That she liked me, y'know?"

Kyle nodded. "I know you did." _Bitch_, he thought angrily. He clutched his own bottle more tightly, wishing he could see her face to face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so..." Adam said, his voice sounding small, and weak. "I'm so ugly. So ugly, right now. And as for him..."

Kyle put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about it, man. Really. Waste of your energy."

Adam nodded. "Yeah." He took another swallow of beer. Suddenly, his face twisted, and he gulped. "Oh, Christ-" before Kyle could move, he'd got up, and disappeared to the bathroom.

Kyle sank back, hearing the sound of retching. He felt angry, but also helpless. He'd seen his best friend turn in the last few months from a relaxed, healthy young man into a pale, skelatised one, who seemed increasingly helpless in the face of his bad fortune. Kyle took a swig of beer, his anger growing. First Rachel. Now Ariadne. What did these women want from him?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kyle got up, and wrenched the door open.

On the doorstep, stood Ariadne. Her face, which had been wearing a hopeful expression, rapidly started changing to one of concern. "Hi," she said, her voice sounding weak. "May I see Adam?"

Kyle looked at her. "He's indisposed," he said, tonelessly, and she flinched. "But thanks for dropping by. When the poor guy's finished puking his guts up, because of what the chemo does to him, I'll pass on your concern."

She flinched. "Kyle, please, I can explain-"

"No!" Kyle snapped, his anger showing. "I've had it with you women! All you do is tease the poor guy - he's got cancer, for God's sake! He's sick! He can't eat properly, can't sleep, and all you do is mess around with him! Just leave him alone! Please!"

As the door slammed in her face, Ariadne sank onto the front steps, and dissolved into tears.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Kyle turned, his head hitting the back of the couch. Mumbling to himself, he blinked, the world slowly coming into a clearer focus. He coughed, and grimaced. His tongue felt coated, as did the inside of his mouth.

"Water," he mumbled, getting up. As he trudged into the kitchen, he noticed the door to Adam's room was slightly ajar. As he peered into it, he smiled. Adam was fast asleep, Skeletor curled up on the bed, huddled against his master. Kyle shut the door, softly.

"Protect him," he whispered. "Poor guy needs it."

* * *

Ariadne managed to keep her face perfectly composed as she entered the warehouse. She didn't want to attract attention to herself, or get any comments. Opening her laptop, she pressed a couple of buttons, and waited. As the system booted up, she heard footsteps.

As the door opened, her heart sank. Arthur, freshly shaved, wearing an immaculate new suit, was standing in front of her. His face was inscrutable.

"Ari." His tone was kind, but firm. "We really need to talk."

She shook her head. "I don't think thats a good idea." She hunched over, focusing on her work, not meeting his eyes. She heard Arthur clearing his throat, but refused to look up at his face. After a few agonising moments, she heard his footsteps walking away.

* * *

Adam blinked, and stretched, wincing at the pain in his back. Rolling over, he came face to face with Skeletor, looking at him, hopefully.

"Hey boy," he whispered, and the dog began to gently nibble his fingers. Swallowing, Adam tried to remember what had happened the previous night, and a wave of depression hit as he remembered Ariadne. He began to sit up, wrapping the bedclothes around himself. A hollow, empty feeling threatened to consume him.

That guy. He shuddered. So cold, so composed. The type who looked as though he'd cut you down by just raising an eyebrow. Adam swallowed - he felt completely inadequate next to a man like that. Trying to shrug off the dismal thoughts, he threw the bedclothes aside, and wandered into the kitchen. Kyle was pouring coffee.

"Hey, man," he said, nodding. Adam blinked. "Hey."

A silence descended, which neither man seemed prepared to break. Finally, Adam cleared his throat. "Did, um, Ariadne come round last night?"

Kyle blinked, and looked at him. "Yes," he admitted. The temptation to lie had been erased by the look upon Adam's face.

The other man nodded. "I see. Did she, I mean, did you-"

"You were in pretty bad shape," Kyle said, kindly. "I told her to go." He bit his lip, nervously. "If I hadn't, I will-"

"No, no," Adam said tiredly, pouring himself a glass of water. "Its fine. I didn't want to see her, trust me." Taking a sip, he turned. "I'm heading back to bed."

Kyle blinked as the slender figure shuffled back to the bedroom. Feeling a sudden rush of anger, he slammed down his coffee cup. "I really want to find this guy," he muttered under his breath. Skeletor looked up and whined slowly, nudging his hand. The red head smiled down at him.

"You agree, eh?" he said, letting him nuzzle his palm. "Shall I find him and sic him?"

* * *

"Why have you come back?"

Arthur shifted in his chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't expected such a hostile greeting from Cobb. The Extractor's blue eyes were virtually boring into him. He swallowed.

"Dom, look," he said, trying to sound concillatory. "I know that it was difficult-"

"Difficult?" Eames spoke up. "Leaving her without a word? Crying in the night? Wondering where you were, you selfish little g-"

"Eames." Cobb's tone held a warning note. "Arthur, you being here is difficult. You left us, no word, and now you expect to just stroll back in. You have a lot of work to do. And I mean regarding building some bridges." He eyed the Point Man. "Especially with Ariadne."

Arthur leaned back. "I think Ariadne has a new man in her life." The words tasted ashen in his mouth. "I'm not sure there's a chance to build a bridge there."

Eames looked at him. "Oh, right. I'd leave the two of them alone, if I were you."

Arthur turned his head, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to stand in their way." He frowned; the man he'd encountered last night had looked so fragile. He bit his lip, and resolved that he would try and find out the truth. He nodded, and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Cobb's voice was slightly sharp.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "To get a cup of coffee." Turning, he strode out of the office.

* * *

Adam sat opposite Kyle, listlessly looking at their surroundings. The other man had suggested they go out, take a walk, do something.

"Can't," Adam said, tonelessly. "I have therapy."

"Coffee on the way to he hospital?"

Adam shrugged. "If you like."

Kyle took a look at his friend. He was pale, and sitting with his shoulders hunched, as though he were ashamed of something. He picked up his cappuccino. "Look, if you want to talk-"

"I don't," Adam said, abruptly. Kyle swallowed, remembering his vow to be patient. Suddenly, Adam froze. "What is it?" Kyle asked.

The other man nodded. "Look. Going to the counter."

Kyle turned. Walking across the room, looking as if he'd just stepped out of a men's lifestyle magazine, was a young man clad in an expensive suit, complete with accessories. Adam slumped even further in his seat. Heads were turning to look after him.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "So, its a guy who thinks he's a model." He shrugged. "So?"

"That's him." Adam's whisper was agonised. Kyle blinked. "You what?"

"That's the the guy Ariadne was with." A painful blush was staining Adam's face. "Sorry, I can't handle this." Getting up, he pushed back his chair and went outside, leaving Kyle to look after his retreating figure, and then stare angrily at the intrusive stranger.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me, nor does 50/50. Apologies this is a little short, but any longer and it might have gone wrong. **

Kyle watched as Adam left. The smaller man had his head down, and he looked dejected. Bristling slightly, Kyle watched as Arthur picked up his order at the counter. He looked poised, calm, and collected. Kyle narrowed his eyes. _Genuine rolex? Who is this guy kidding?_

Kyle swallowed. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a man in an expensive suit and a flashy wrist watch. He walked up to him, just as Arthur was turning, holding the cappuccino in his hand.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Arthur apologised. He had turned and bumped into a shorter, slightly stockier man. "I didn't see you there!"

Kyle looked at him, fixedly. "Doesn't matter."

Arthur swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "Can I help you?"

Kyle returned the look. "Depends. You don't happen to know a girl called Ariadne, do you? Short, dark hair, pretty?"

Arthur looked at him, surprised moving across his face. "Not that its any of your business, but I do. Why?"

"Well, you're clearly her action man ex-boyfriend-" Kyle stopped, marshalling his thoughts - "no, wait a minute, you're more James Bond with an inferiority complex, but I'm here to tell you to stay away from her. Understood?"

Arthur blinked. "Are you threatening me?" There was, Kyle could have sworn, a near smirk on his lips. He bristled.

"Listen." Kyle's voice was low, and laced with venom. "My best friend was seeing her. He has cancer, ok? She told him that she was single. So don't you think you can swan in here, and make his life miserable!"

Kyle stopped. He suddenly became aware that he'd raised his voice, and people were turning to look at them. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to sit down and talk about this?" his tone was calm, and Kyle tried to steady his breathing.

"No," he said, flatly. "I want you to stay away from her. Jesus, the poor guy might only have a few months left! Let him have some happiness!" And with that parting shot, he strode out, leaving Arthur open-mouthed.

* * *

"So, how are you?"

Adam looked at Kathy. She was not as perky as she usually was, and seemed slightly wary of him. He swallowed, realising he'd have to reply. "I'm ok," he said, his voice sounding casual. She nodded. "OK."

He looked at her. "So, I guess its OK, then." He laughed, feebly, and unconvincingly. She looked slightly concerned.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Has something happened?"

He blinked. "No. Not really."

"You're sure?" her tone was pressing. "You're sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

"OK, then." She closed his file. "Well, um, we could talk casually then."

"Actually, I want to ask you something." His voice cut across hers, causing her to blink. "If you had to make a choice between someone like me, who has cancer, and a guy who looks like a model, who would you choose?"

Kathy blinked. "I, um-"

"It would be the model," Adam said, tonelessly. "It would be the model because he's good-looking, and composed, and because I'm sick and may not have long left." He looked at her. "Its ok, you can say it."

* * *

Arthur stood, motionless, as Kyle left. Cancer. He'd noted the other man's slight frame, his seeming frailty, but had tried to ignore the possiblities.

He smiled to himself. Ariadne would be good to him, she'd take care of him, try and make him as happy as possible. Her kindness, and caring nature were the key things that had attracted him to her. And, he mused, what had obviously attracted this man to her as well.

"Not much time left," Arthur muttered. Rubbing his face, the cappuccino cooling in his hand, he began to walk to the door, determined to speak to her.

* * *

"Adam," Kathy said, gently, "do you believe that?"

He nodded. "Yes." His voice cracked slightly. "I believe that you, she, anyone, would pick a guy whose healthy over me. And I wouldn't blame you."

"Have you said that to her?"

"To whom?"

"Ariadne."

"I don't have to. Its obvious."

"Adam." Kathy's voice was stern. "Adam, you are making a lot of assumptions. You can't just assume she'd pick him over you!"

He shook his head. "Why not?" He looked at her, and she suddenly realised his eyes were glistening. "I would."

Kathy bit her lip. "Adam, don't judge her by what you would do. Please."

He swallowed, and rubbed his face. "I already have."

* * *

Ariadne looked up as Arthur walked in. He paused, then came over to her desk. "Ari. We need to talk."

She looked up at him. "Can it wait?" her tone was urgent, and the Point Man shook his head. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" the Architect was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Arthur swallowed, and looked at her.

"The guy you were with last night," he said, slowly, "does he have cancer?"

Ariadne blinked. Unable to lie to him, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Arthur swallowed. "Thanks, thats all I needed to know. Please," he said softly, "go and find him, with my blessing." Before she could think of a reply, he'd turned and walked away.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. 50/50 doesn't either.**

Adam looked up from the sink. He'd just splashed his face with cold water, trying to remove the traces of tears from his cheeks after the draining therapy session. He swallowed. Staring back at him was a grey, hollow face, with red rimmed eyes. He grimaced, and as he looked down at the shabby, shapeless hoodie he was wearing, felt his heart sink even further. No comparison to the graceful almost model-esque figure of his rival. Sighing heavily, he wiped his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out. "Hello?"

"I got him." Kyle's voice contained a mix of hesitation and exhilaration. "I got him good!"

Adam felt a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. "You got who?"

"That guy!"

Adam blinked, not wanting to hear the rest, but knowing he had to. "What did you say?"

"To stay away from her."

"Did you tell him I have cancer?"

There was a pause. Adam's heart dropped. "You didn't."

"Um, well man," Kyle said, his tone hesitant, like a child who has just destroyed a piece of his parents' property and is too afraid to own up, "I felt I had to. I mean, you're sick, and this guy just waltzes back in, and wrecks everything! You gonna stand for that?"

"I can still stand up for myself," Adam said, shortly. "I can still do that! I'm not a shadow! Not yet!"

"Jesus!" There was an undertone of anger in Kyle's voice, that made Adam wince. "I was just trying to help! Remind me not to next time!"

"Ky-" Adam suddenly realised he was talking to a dead line. Shivering, he slipped the phone back into his pocket, and began to leave the men's room. Ariadne. Kyle. Kathy. Suddenly, he felt isolated from them all, and his stomach churning, began to leave the men's room.

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip. She looked at her cell phone, silently willing it to ring. It stayed silent, taunting her. She swallowed, and looked back at her laptop.

"You ok?"

She looked up. Cobb was standing in front of her, smiling sympathetically. She nodded.

"Ari, don't be brave," Cobb said, gently. "Its a shock for us all, I mean, I- we-"

Suddenly, she couldn't help herself. A well of emotion bubbled inside her, and suddenly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. The Extractor moved round, and put an arm around her. "Hey," he said softly.

She brushed the tears away from her face. "This is so-I thought he was dead! I never thought he was coming back! And now I meet someone, who is possibly dying, and Arthur's come back and its so-"

Cobb swallowed. Pulling her close, he let her bury her face in his shoulder.

* * *

Arthur sighed, and looked at the cappuccino. It was nearly cold, and he hadn't drunk a drop of it. The meeting with the stranger had shaken him too much.

Cancer. It was an ugly word, and shouldn't be applied to a man so young. In fact, Arthur mused, it shouldn't be applied to anybody. He let the cup rotate in his hand.

He did look ill. Arthur shivered. He'd looked into that face, noticed how grey, how gaunt it was. Only a few months left. Possibly. Potentially.

He rubbed his face. Ariadne - she'd looked happy when he'd come into the apartment, interrupting them. She'd been smiling, relaxed. So had he.

And then, Arthur thought ruefully, he'd walked in. The wrecking ball straight into their cosy little world. But how could she know that he'd been taken hostage in Columbia, threatened with death? How could she know that he'd had all contact cut off with the outside world, and it had only been memories of her that had kept him going?

He couldn't blame her for assuming the worst, and moving on. He'd left abruptly, without a word. Because they had threatened to kill her.

He swallowed. He got up, and left his desk. Home. He'd go back to his apartment, pack a few things, and then go. Back to Paris. Sniff out a job. Maybe call up former contacts and see if they would join him.

Ariadne had moved on, she'd met someone who was living in fear of death. He couldn't deny them time together, no matter how much it hurt.

He straightened his suit, and began to walk out of the warehouse, his car keys jangling in his hand. As he walked out, he knew that Eames' stare was boring into his back, and he also saw Ariadne being comforted by Cobb, but there was nothing he could say.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Adam began to walk back, ignoring the pains in his back. It was a long walk, but he figured that the fresh air would do him good. He started down the hospital steps, and started at a brisk pace. He paused briefly on the sidewalk, and began to cross.

His mind was churning. _I should call her, _he told himself. _I should call her and say I'm sorry for what-_

Suddenly, he stopped. A car had just screeched to a halt, and, he noticed, an angry, and worried looking driver was behind the wheel.

Adam felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. The door to the driver's side opened.

"Hey!" Shouted a well dressed young man, practically getting out of the vehicle. "Why don't you-"

Adam looked at him, and blinked. Shock and shame threatened to overwhelm.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He'd nearly hit him. Nearly killed him. Shaking, he felt a sudden rush of anger. _Why didn't you look where you were going? _ Furiously, he wrenched the door opened, preparing to give the careless pedestrian a piece of his mind.

Then he looked. And his heart lurched.

"Um, hi," the Point Man said, hesitantly.

"Hey." Adam's tone was flat. Arthur suddenly realised the other man was shivering. The air was sharp with the cold of late winter, and as he looked at him, he noticed he was frail.

"Listen," Arthur said gently. "Where are you going? I'll drive."

Adam blinked. "Are you-"

"Yes," Arthur said firmly. "Please get in. I won't take no for an answer."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, nor does 50/50. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

Adam swallowed, and looked at the other man. Arthur's face was firm, but, he suddenly noticed, his eyes were kind. He nodded.

"OK."

Arthur got back in, reached over, and unlocked the other door. Adam slid into the seat, inhaling the scent of an expensive, well-cared for interior. He looked on the floor. Nothing. No clutter - no empty Starbucks cups, no candy bar wrappers, discarded paperback books - the interior was clean, and spotless. He swallowed, and Arthur turned the key, causing the engine to purr into life.

"Where to?"

Adam had to think for a moment. The sheer surreality of the situation was beginning to hit him. "Um...Park Street. Its a little out of town," he added, apologetically.

Arthur shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He turned the wheel, and the car began to glide out of Hospital bay, and into the main road. He leaned forward slightly, focusing on the road.

A silence began to fill the car. Adam sneaked a look at the other man. Calm, composed, expensively dressed. Genuine rolex. He looked down at his shabby clothes, that were now too large for him. He swallowed. They paused at a red light.

"So, how did you and Ariadne meet?"

The sheer bluntness of the question caused Adam to blink. He searched his mind, frantically trying to think of a coherent answer. "Um...while I was walking my dog." He looked at his hands. "She said he was cute. The dog, not me," he said, hastily.

He could have sworn he saw Arthur's mouth start to curve in a smile. "She's always like dogs." The light changed, and they began to move forward again.

"Then I saw her in the coffee shop." Adam leaned back. "With the British guy."

"Eames?" Arthur cast a quick glance at him. "He's a character." He sighed. "A real character."

Adam nodded. "I thought he was her boyfriend."

Arthur made a choking sound that Adam could have sworn was suppressed laughter. "Well, I think the thought's crossed his mind on more than one occassion. But, he's a player. But his heart's in the right place, trust me."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, he helped me once."

"Really?" There was a genuine interest in Arthur's voice, so emboldened, Adam continued. "I had a treatment, started walking, and threw up-" he winced with embarrassment - "in the street. Next thing I know, Eames is helping me up the stairs, and getting me water."

Arthur blinked. "I think you may have changed my opinion of the guy."

"You don't get on?" Adam surprised himself with the boldness of the question. Arthur's mouth twisted slightly.

"Its not that...its just, he often doesn't think things through. Jumps in first feet. Same as Ariadne, really." Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes, its like working in a kindergarten." He flushed slightly. "But, then, thats not fair, I-"

"Why did you break up?" Adam suddenly felt the need to ask the question that was burning the tip of his tongue. "You left, right?"

Arthur nodded. "I did. And couldn't tell her where I was going." He looked at Adam. "My bad."

"Where were you?"

"Columbia." Arthur steered the car out of traffic, and headed back onto the freeway. "Not something I want to repeat."

"Well, I'm sorry if you think I muscled in on her," Adam choked out. "But, she said she was single, and I-"

Arthur glanced at him. "She is single." He shrugged. "I was just surprised. Hurt pride." He looked at the road. "No-one likes to think they can be replaced."

Adam swallowed. "And I guess when your replacement has cancer, its even worse."

Arthur blinked. "Excuse me?" His features settled into a puzzled frown. Adam suddenly felt a tremendous urge to punch him, to see that smooth face redden, see those brows begin to scowl.

"Face it," Adam snapped, "I have cancer. That puts you at a disadvantage, doesn't it? You can't tell her to never see me again, because I'm sick. You can't punch me for taking her, because I'm sick. You can't tell me how much you hate me for this, because I'm sick." He looked at the other man, and saw, with a stab of delight, that Arthur's mouth was beginning to tighten in a line. "I'm sure you want to punch me. Or just push me out the car. But you can't."

"No," Arthur said, softly, "I can't. And I wouldn't." He turned to him. "You really think thats what I want to do?" His hands tightened on the wheel. "I left. I had a job to do, for some important people, and I didn't tell her. She met someone else, big deal."

"Why don't you just admit it?" Adam turned to the other man, feeling a rush of rage. "Why don't you just admit that you hate me? That she's found herself a real loser? Someone whose not even healthy?" His self-control was dissolving, and to his horror, he felt tears beginning to start. "Why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?" Arthur said. He'd pulled over, and parked on the side of the road. Unbuckling his belt, he turned to face the other man. "Say, 'wow, Ariadne's found herself a pet project? Ariadne's being a good girl scout, looking after the sick guy? Ariadne's giving you a pity party?' Is that it, Adam? Does that make you feel better?" He looked at the other man. "Because, thats not what she thinks. Ariadne likes you. She must do. She doesn't give her heart to anyone. It took me nearly a year to persuade her to go on a date - she's known you for what, a couple of months? Doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur exhaled, slowly. "Yes, you have cancer. But its not all of you, is it? Please don't tell me that you want to play the sympathy card." His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "Its beneath you, trust me."

Adam leaned back in the chair, feeling slightly shocked. Arthur fell silent. After a pause, he spoke again.

"Ariadne is not mine, Adam. She's not yours, either. But if you want her, you have to prove to her that you're worth it."

"Sure," Adam choked out bitterly. "Look at me, look at you. No contest."

Arthur shook his head, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Yeah, someone who disappears to far flung corners of the world, and nearly gets himself killed is a really good bet." He started the engine again. "Why wouldn't she choose someone who at least has a normal life?"

Adam blinked. "I did have a normal life-"

"And you can have one again." Arthur turned and looked at him. "Believe it."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Adam sat in silence as Arthur continued to drive. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled up to the front of Adam's small one-story house. Arthur parked, and the two men sat in silence.

Finally, Adam spoke. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Arthur turned his head, showing surprise. "Thats very gracious of you," he said, nodding. "I'd appreciate it."

Adam's mouth twisted in a smile. "Least I can do." He opened the door, and got out, Arthur following him. As he opened the front door, the two men heard a delighted bark. Skeletor poked his head out, and practically knocked the slight man down. "Whoa!"

Arthur smiled. "I take it this is the dog?" He bent down, and to Adam's astonishment, Skeletor nuzzled and licked his hand. "Unusual," Adam commented. "He doesn't usually take to strangers."

Arthur shrugged. "Guess I'm just lucky." The three of them entered, and Adam looked around the room. Arthur, standing in his three-piece suit, cut an incongrous figure amongst the second-hand furniture and residual clutter. "Um, take a seat," Adam said, hastily, clearing a space off the couch. "Please."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

A silence fell whilst Adam waited for the water to boil. He suddenly realised he had no idea what to say to Arthur. He poured the water into two mugs, and stirred, watching the coffee granules dissolve. Picking them up, he carried them over.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Adam stared into the dark liquid. Suddenly, his iPhone rang, and he pulled it out. "Hello?" His face fell slightly as the caller introduced themselves.

Arthur tactfully turned away, and Skeletor wandered over. He gently stroked the dog, letting him nuzzle against his arm. Adam swallowed. "OK, tomorrow," and clicked off, staring at the phone in his hand.

"Who was it?" Adam blinked again. He'd forgotten, briefly, that the other man was there.

"The hospital." He kept on looking at the floor. "Tomorrow, I find out the results of the last tests. Whether the treatment has actually done any good."

"I see." Arthur took another sip of coffee. Adam looked at him, resentment building. "You see what?"

"Nothing." Arthur put the cup on the table, and stood up. "Forget it. I should get going."

"Yes," Adam said nodding. "You should. Back to your perfect job and perfect apartment and perfect life!"

"What?" Arthur blinked, looking slightly stunned. "What did you just say?"

"Just get out," Adam snapped, and got up, turning his back to the other man. "Tomorrow, I have to go and find out if my tumour has grown, or shrunk. Whether or not I have another three months, six months, nine months. Whether or not I'm going to be alive this time next year. But its ok. Really." He looked at Arthur directly, his voice dripping with venom. "But I don't expect you to understand, standing there in your designer suit and expensive watch, with Ariadne dangling on a string for you! I don't expect you to-"

Suddenly, he stopped. Arthur had grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him against the wall. Adam blinked; the other man's reflexes were cat-like, and his grip was strong.

"Not to understand?" Arthur's eyes flashed. "Not to understand whether you'll be alive or dead in the morning? Trust me, when you've had someone point a gun at your head, and threaten to kill you whilst you sleep, you do begin to understand."

He relaxed, and stepped away. Arthur swallowed, feeling his breathing come in a ragged gasp. Adam looked at him, slightly stunned. After a pause, Arthur looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his tone calmer, and kinder. "But, trust me, the prospect of your life suddenly ending? I've been there."

"Had you done everything you wanted to do?" Adam's voice was barely a whisper.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, there are so many things I still haven't done." Adam rubbed his forehead, and sank back down into a seat. "Never been to Canada. Never told a girl I loved her. Never."

Arthur was silent. "There's still time," he said gently. "Adam, there's still time. Until you're told its your last day, it still matters." He looked at him. "Call her," he said, softly. "Please."

"Right now?"

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding. "While I'm sitting here. So I know you can't not do it."

Swallowing, Adam picked up his iPhone, and dialled. After a pause, a female voice began to float out. "Hello?"

"Ariadne? Its Adam."

There was a pause. Adam blinked, and began to feel concerned. "Ari?"

"Hi," she said, softly. "Been a while."

"I know." He turned and looked at Arthur, who nodded. "Listen, could you come and see me? I really want to talk to you."

There was another pause, and then she spoke again. "Of course. Is this evening ok?"

"Yes," Adam said, his words coming out in a rush. "This evening is great. About 7pm?"

"Sure, see you then!"

He clicked off. "She's coming over." He looked at Arthur. "Thank you," he said quietly.

The other man shrugged. "Don't thank me - you called her." He looked at him. "See you around."

Before Adam could speak again, the other man had opened the door, and left. He swallowed, and decided to head for the shower.

* * *

Adam felt nervous. He'd decided to put on a clean pair of jeans, and a shirt. He'd also daubed himself with aftershave, which due to the skin lesions caused by the chemo, he rarely wore now. He checked his watch. Nearly 7pm.

"She will turn up," he told himself, firmly. "I know she will."

Skeletor came and rested his head in his lap. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "OK," Adam told the greyhound. "Here goes."

Nervously, he opened the door. Ariadne stood on the steps, dressed simply, in jeans, t-shirt, and neck scarf. His heart lifted at the sight of her.

"Hey," he said, slightly anxiously. "Will you come in?"

She nodded. "Of course."

As the petite brunette entered, he looked at the floor. "Um, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," she said, quietly. He blinked. His heart was beginning to race. "I've, um, met Arthur," he said, aware he was in danger of beginning to babble. "He's a nice guy."

Ariadne nodded. "He is," she said, almost shortly. He winced.

"He's, um-"

"Adam, what did you invite me here for?" her voice broke into his words, and momentarily silenced him. "I got the impression you never wanted to see me again, and your friend, he was really rude to me!"

Adam blushed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "Truly. But, I panicked. I thought, he's back, what would you see in me-"

"So what?" Ariadne almost exploded. "Arthur's back, but we're not still together! Do you think I'm the type of person who'd see you, and him? I'm not like that, but if you think I am-"

She stopped. Adam had stepped forward, and tilting her chin upward, caught her in a long kiss. She relaxed, and wrapping her arms around him, pulled him close. As he reciprocated, nothing else mattered. Nothing at all.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50!**

Adam swallowed as Ariadne pulled away. He smiled at her, his face lighting up.

"Thank you," he said, gently, brushing his thumb underneath her chin. "I mean it."

She nodded. "No problem."

He wrapped his arms around her again, willing his heart to stay still. It was beginning to pound as though he'd just sprinted a 100 metres.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled against his chest. "I thought you didn't want me to see you again."

Adam swallowed, burying his face in her hair. "I may not have much time left," he mumbled. "Best to enjoy life while I still have it."

She pulled back, frowning slightly. "Is there anything else?"

He bit his lip. "Well, I, uh-"

"Adam." Ariadne looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Talk to me. Tell me the truth."

He nodded. "OK. But can we sit down, first?" She nodded her consent, and they walked towards the couch. As they settled, he picked up one of her hands, and entwined his fingers through it. She responded by giving his fingers a squeeze. The gesture of intimacy gave him confidence, and he cleared his throat. "It was Arthur," he admitted. "I talked to Arthur."

Ariadne blinked, but didn't pull her hand away. She met his eyes. "OK," she said, quietly.

"I was coming out of a therapy session, and he was driving past. Offered me a lift." He swallowed. "We just started talking, and he pointed out to me that yes, I have cancer, but that doesn't mean I should give up on life." He looked at the floor.

"Did he say anything else?" Her tone was gentle, and he began to relax.

"He also commented that you wouldn't show interest in someone unless you meant it," he stated, beginning to blush as spoke. "That you-" he broke off, embarrassed to say any more.

"I spent nearly a year wondering whether or not to say yes to him?" her tone was slightly flirtatious, and he blushed again. "Yes."

She began to smile. "Its true. I didn't know if I could trust him. He -" she swallowed - "Arthur has secrets. He doesn't give anything away. I wasn't sure if his feelings for me were genuine or not."

"Well, they were," Adam commented, realising how unnecessary the comment was after he'd spoken. She nodded.

"Yes." She bit her lip. "He bought me roses, took me to an expensive hotel, the works." She glanced at Adam again, noticing how much he was beginning to redden.

"Well, I can't do either," he mumbled. "Roses set off an allergy, which doesn't help my immune system, and I can't afford a hotel at present." He looked at her. "So, romance is-"

"Will you stop it?" she interrupted. He blinked. Noting she had got his attention, she continued. "Stop comparing yourself to Arthur. Yes, he does buy roses, and took me to a hotel, but he still had to wait a while before we..." she blushed, and looked at him. "And you...well, I want to..." She bit her lip. "Adam, I want you."

She cupped her hand under his chin, and pulled his face close. Their lips met again, and a surge of longing and desire swept through him.

"Come to bed," she whispered. He blinked - he hadn't expected her to be so forward. But, he got up, and clasped her hand, tightly. Without a word, he began to lead her into the bedroom. As the door shut, he swallowed, but the expected flood of insecurity did not emerge. All he was conscious of was the beautiful young woman standing in front of him, and a surge of desire, and to his shock, lust, was threatening to overwhelm. Leaning forward, he kissed her again, and began to pull at her shirt. Understanding the message, she began to unbutton, letting the material drop noiselessly to the floor. He tugged at his own shirt, and let it fall.

Within seconds, the two of them were on the bed, kissing slowly, his arms entwined around her. She began to flick her fingers down his flies, and he paused, her breathing rapid, and intense. She paused, and they kissed again. He swallowed. "I uh, need to get a..." she nodded.

"Drawer next to the bed," he whispered. Her fingers found it, and noiselessly handed him the contents.

A few minutes later, they were underneath the sheets. Adam forgot everything. Forgot his illness, forgot his life chances. All that mattered was her, and she was his focus. He paused, and hesitated above her. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, tenderly. His heart was racing as he awaited her reply.

Suddenly, he heard her voice, soft and gossamar light. "Yes."

* * *

A few hours later, a shaft of silvery light pierced the curtains, and flitted across Adam's face. He blinked, and as he looked down, swallowed.

Ariadne was lying cradled in his arms. Her long dark hair spiralled across his bare chest, and as she shifted, her slight weight warmed his skin.

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered. As they lay together in each other's arms, he suddenly felt a new source of peace, and felt a rush of love. Life, he decided, was worth living, after all.

He smiled, ignoring the naggingly insistent pain in his back. Turning, he kissed her. "Morning," he whispered.

She moved, sleepily. "Mmmmm." She cuddled back down in his arms.

"Guess what?" he whispered. "I'm going to make you pancakes."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Adam sighed, blinking as the gentle light began to dance across his face. He looked down, noticing the young woman cradled in his arms. He rested his head back on the pillow, allowing himself to inhale the scent of her skin, her hair.

He smiled. Last night, he thought, he'd felt more like a person - a man - in a long time. He gently traced his finger along her cheekbone, still not fully accepting he was awake.

"Has to be a dream," he muttered.

Swallowing, he gently began to disentangle himself from her, and headed for the bathroom. As he relieved himself, he swallowed, still unable to comprehend what had happened.

The intimacy had been wonderful, but so had been the talking. Afterwards, they'd stayed awake until the early hours, discussing their lives, their thoughts, their hopes. He'd found himself lost in her large dark eyes, unable to accept it was real.

Sighing, he finished, and turned to the sink to sluice. As he looked into the bathroom mirror, he blinked.

His cheeks were not as pallid as they had been, and his eyes - were they actually _sparkling?_

He blinked. He actually looked...normal. He rubbed his head, still self-conscious about the loss of his hair, but the brightness of his eyes was compensation.

He began to wander back to the bedroom. Ariadne, he saw with relief, was still curled up in the bed, her eyes closed. He began to climb back in, only to find her immediately reach for, and grab, his hand.

"Stay close," she whispered.

He nodded, and curling up closer, allowed his body to mould to hers. "I promised to make you pancakes," he muttered, his lips catching in her hair.

She nodded. "You can always make them later."

He held her tightly. "I agree."

* * *

"So," Kyle said, reflectively, looking at Adam. "You reckon its going to work?"

Adam nodded, reaching for his glass. "Yes."

"Why?" Kyle looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Adam didn't answer. He was lost in the next morning, when she woke up, and headed to the shower. He remembered looking at her, and before either of them knew it, they were back in bed. Together. He swallowed. Looking at Kyle, he felt almost ashamed. _But she's not doing it out of pity, and she knew I had cancer from the beginning. _

"She likes me," Adam replied, honestly. "That's all there is to it. She likes me." He looked at his friend. "And I like her. She's so...genuine."

"Despite the action man ex?" Kyle's lip curled in distaste.

"He's ok," Adam admitted. "Really."

"How do you know?" Kyle lifted his coffee cup and stared at his best friend.

"Because he told me to go for it."

* * *

Ariadne whistled as she entered the warehouse. She hugged her bag, thinking of the previous night, and morning.

He was wonderful, she decided. Sensitive, thoughtful, intelligent...and as she opened the door, she spotted Arthur.

Suddenly, her heart began to sink. Sensitive, thoughtful, intelligent, were also words that could be applied to the Point Man. The Architect began to feel guilty, almost as though she were returning to a doting husband after a night with a lover. She looked at him, then at the floor, beginning to feel nervous.

"Hey," Arthur said, smiling. She nodded. "Hi."

Trying not to look at him, she walked to the kitchenette. To her surprise, he followed her. "You ok?"

"I'm great," she replied. "I, um-"

Arthur didn't miss a beat. "Its fine," he said, nodding. "Trust me. He's a lucky guy." He walked back to his desk.

Feeling a swirl of emotions rise within her, she walked to her own.

* * *

"So you feel she could be 'the one'?"

Adam shifted, and felt a slight twinge of annoyance. Kathy always had to try and reduce everything to a level of inanity. He shook his head.

"No," he said, his voice firm. "I don't think that." He leaned back. "I don't think 'the one' exists." He looked at her. "Don't confuse me with that dopey guy in _(500) Days of Summer"._

Kathy leaned back, also. "Well, ok." She tried to keep her tone light. "But do you think that she might be giving you a reason to live, a reason to hang on?"

Adam nodded, his thoughts starting to clarify. "Yes," he said, softly. "She likes me, I like her. It really is that simple."

Kathy bit her lip. "Have you discussed intimacy?" she asked gently. He looked at her. "We've done more than discuss it." He didn't speak unkindly, but she flinched slightly, triggering a feeling of guilt. "It made me feel-"

She paused, waiting for his reaction.

"-like a person again."

"Adam," Kathy said, her expression slightly uneasy, "just make sure you don't rely on her for that."

He shook his head. "I won't."

* * *

Adam stretched out, letting Skeletor gently lick his hand. He smiled as he thought of Ariadne coming over later. Suddenly, his iPhone began to buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket, he pressed call. "Hello?"

"Adam?"

"Hi Mom." He swallowed, deciding to cut to the chase. "Listen, I have met someone." He paused. "No, she's lovely, really lovely. Yes, of course I want you to meet her." He smiled again. "OK, see you soon."

He leaned back, and closed his eyes. _Introduce her to Mom. It'll be perfect. _

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"You're not serious?" Kyle turned his attention from the zombie flick that was droning on the TV, and to Adam. "Introduce her? To your Mom? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and no," Adam said, slightly irritably. He turned his focus back to the TV. "Its pretty simple - I like Ariadne, and think she and Mom should meet."

"But, dude, your Mom is so over-protective," Kyle insisted. "You know what will happen - it'll be 'My son has cancer, are you looking after him?'" He faltered as Adam turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "OK, maybe not like that. But she gave Rachel a hard time, remember?"

"Yeah, but Rachel turned out to be-" Adam stopped, blinking. He didn't want to be reminded of the pain of his ex-girlfriend. "She didn't trust her."

Kyle shrugged. "I didn't, either. But Ariadne-" he looked at Adam. "She's not Rachel. She might find your Mom..."

"What?" Adam asked, reaching for the hash pipe.

"Over bearing," Kyle finished.

Adam bit his lip. "I'll talk to her first," he said, taking a drag.

* * *

Ariadne swallowed as she knocked on the door of the one storey house. She'd told the rest of the team she was leaving to see Adam, and they'd accepted it without a murmur. It surprised how quickly he'd become part of their lives - for a group who were always trying to keep their work secret, the arrival of this stranger had been quickly accepted. The rest of the team seemed overly eager to accommodate him, happy to let him into what had previously been a secret little world.

She waited for the door to open. When he did, she smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself," he responded, opening it wider to let her in. She noticed that he was holding her more tightly than usual. "You ok?"

"Mmm," he mumbled, burying his face in her hair. "Yes."

Ariadne waited for him to disentangle himself, and they moved to the couch. He looked at her. "Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly, settling herself. "You?"

"Oh, well," he paused. "Ariadne..."

"Yes?"

"Would you-" he looked at her, slightly troubled. She felt a slight flutter of panic that she tried to repress. "Would you- be prepared to meet my Mom?"

She blinked. "Your Mom?" A surge of relief coursed through her. "Of course!" She smiled and took his hand. "When?"

Adam looked uncomfortable. "Next couple of days?"

She nodded. "Yes. But-" she looked at him, trying to read his eyes. "Why do you want me to meet her now?"

He got up, and began pacing the floor. "Ari, I don't know if I have much time left, and I would like you to..." his voice trailed off, and he looked completely lost. Getting up, she moved towards him, and hugged him.

"Of course I'll do it," she whispered. He sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

"You OK?"

Ariadne looked up. Arthur, a slightly concerned expression on his face, was standing at her desk. She nodded. "Oh, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes, recognising her tone of voice. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Arthur turned, and walked off. Ariadne looked down at her drafts, trying to conceal the tumult she felt inside.

"Meeting his mother," she whispered. "It feels so-"

"So what?"

She blinked. Arthur was back at her desk - clearly, he'd heard her.

"Nothing," she said, hastily. "Except Adam wants me to meet his Mom, so I said yes."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "His mother?"

"Well, I think he wants to make sure she approves," Ariadne said quickly. "Approves of us, I mean."

Arthur nodded. "I see." She looked at his face, but it was inscrutable. "Well, hope it goes ok."

She smiled. "Of course it will".

* * *

****Adam swallowed, nervously. He'd arranged for his mother to come over, alone, that afternoon. He wasn't sure Ariadne could handle that his father was slowly falling further into Alzheimers. He turned to her, and smiled, nervously.

"Hope this will be ok," he said, and she touched his cheek. "I'm sure it will be."

At the knock on the door, he opened it. "Mom, hi, this is-"

"Adam!" a tall, attractive woman stated, practically pushing her way inside. "You look so ill! You are not taking proper care of yourself!"

Ariadne, looking at the uncomfortable expression on his face, suddenly realised that this was not going to be easy.

Thank** you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter!**

Adam swallowed as his mother entered. She brushed her pashmina, and smiled at Ariadne.

"So you are...?" her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the petite young woman. The Architect smiled at her. "Ariadne."

"Of course." His mother nodded. "Adam has mentioned you."

"Mom," Adam said, his tone uneasy, "won't you sit down?"

"Of course," she replied, seating herself elegantly on the sagging couch. Ariadne was feeling somewhat uncomfortable. This was not a situation she felt prepared to handle.

She had never met Arthur's family. He never mentioned them, leading her to assume that he did not keep in touch. She had wondered if the dangerous elements of their work meant that not contacting them was a safer option, but, his sheer independence meant it was hard for her to reconcile the idea of him having a family. She shook her head to clear it, and tried to focus on what was being said before her.

"So, is it OK if we have take out?" Adam said, trying to sound cheerful. Ariadne nodded. "Sounds great."

"Shouldn't you be careful?" His mother said, her tone almost disapproving. "Your stomach is so delicate with the chemo, that you-"

"I think I can digest it this evening," Adam said, guardedly. "I'll just order, shall I?"

His mother nodded. "If you say so, sweetheart."

Ariadne shifted on the sofa. She was beginning to notice how he looked younger, and even slightly helpless when confronted with his mother. He picked up the phone, getting ready to ring. Suddenly, his mother's voice echoed through the room.

"Adam! What is this?"

He jumped, and so did Ariadne. In between his mother's fingers was a hash pipe. He felt himself turn scarlet - Kyle had obviously left it there.

"Its, uh, part of my medication," he mumbled, taking it from her hand. "Still, I'll just order the food, and we-"

"Ok," his mother said, nodding. She turned to Ariadne, and blinked, as though she'd forgotten that she was there. The young woman smiled, trying to seem calm.

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked. Ariadne swallowed. "Well, he was walking his dog, and we sort of-" she blushed slightly - "bumped into each other."

"Right." The older woman nodded. "And what happened after that?"

"Well, we exchanged numbers, and then-" Ariadne found herself freezing slightly. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She also couldn't help mentally comparing Arthur to Adam. He, she felt sure, would never allow his mother to dominate him like this. She bit her lip, feeling a flutter of consternation. She was almost seeing a weaker version of him, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Adam re-appeared, and sat down next to her. "Food's ordered," he said, reaching for her hand. She let him caress it, feeling his fingers wrap around hers.

His mother nodded. "Make sure you eat enough," she said, looking at him directly. "You're far too thin."

"Well, cancer's a great diet programme," he joked, and then saw it had fallen flat. She shook her head. "I'm serious, Adam," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "I can't bear to see you wasting away like this!"

Adam blinked, and Ariadne saw his face tighten. Feeling uncomfortable, she got up, and left the room.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter!**

"Ari!" Adam hurried into the kitchen, hoping to talk to her in private. "Ari, what's going on?" His tone was urgent, and she could see tension in his face.

"Adam, I'm not sure your mother likes me." The minute the words left her lips, she regretted it. They sounded weak, silly. She looked at the floor, not sure she could meet his eyes.

Adam quickly grasped her hands. "She does." He looked at her, and their eyes met. "She just...remembers how Rachel behaved towards me, and she's-"

Ariadne nodded. "OK," she managed. "Let's go back in."

They re-entered the living room. His mother was still sitting on the couch, looking confused. Her expression lightened as she saw them both.

"Sweetie, is everything ok?" Ariadne realised that the comment was directed at him, not her, and felt invisible. She relocated to the couch, and took a seat.

"Everything's fine," Adam said, his voice sounding slightly curt. "I'll just order the pizza."

Ariadne bit her lip, and looked at the floor. His mother was smiling at her, and she tried to return it.

"I worry about him," she said. Ariadne nodded, feeling that she had no option but to support this. "So do I."

Relieved to have made an ally, the older woman beamed in her direction. Ariadne swallowed, feeling as though she were betraying herself.

* * *

A few hours later, his mother having left, Adam glanced at her. "Coming to bed?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She waited until he had gone into the bedroom to change, then hurried into the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, she splashed cold water on her face.

"Its over," she told herself. "She's gone." Willing herself to breathe normally, she walked back into the bedroom.

Adam was already in bed. She smiled as she entered. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded. He held his arms out, and she sat on the bed. She pulled her scarf and t-shirt off, and then quickly removed her jeans. Peeling back the covers, she got in, and curled up next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice was regretful, and she pulled closer. "What's wrong?"

"My mother. She smothers me." She felt his arm tighten around her. "I'm pretty sure Arthur doesn't have to put up with something like this."

Ariadne stiffened. Arthur had rarely mentioned his parents, and it had become a subject that was tactfully avoided. "I don't know," she admitted. She looked at him. "Why do you mention him?"

Adam sat up in bed, and sighed. "Because...you must think I'm a wimp," he said, struggling to articulate the words. "Some loser whose tied to his Mom's apron strings."

Ariadne felt herself flush slightly in the darkness. The thought had not entirely crossed her mind - but she hadn't refused to think of it, either. "I think she just worries about you," she said, quietly. "That's all."

"Its embarrassing." Adam leaned back down. "So embarrassing. I have cancer, but I'm not fading away like a shadow! I'm still here, damnit!"

Ariadne swallowed. An idea was beginning to form - one that she knew would have serious consequences. "Adam," she whispered. "Do you ever feel you want to prove yourself?"

"Prove myself?" He turned his head, and raised one hairless eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Well, if you had the chance to be in a-" She stopped. Turning, she looked at him, and realised his eyes were closed, and he was sliding into sleep. Relieved she hadn't betrayed the team, and their secret, she kissed him on the lips, and settled next to him.

_Tomorrow, _she thought as her eyes began to close, _I'll talk to Arthur. _

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Are you all right?"

Adam blinked and looked at Kathy. Her face was creased in concern, and he suddenly realised he was ignoring her, right at the very beginning of the session.

"No," he said, softly. "I'm not." He sighed and leaned back. "Last night was pretty awful."

"What happened?" she pressed, gently.

"My mother met Ariadne...and Ariadne now thinks I'm a total loser." He felt his chin quiver. "My mother is so over-protective, so smothering...and I'm pretty sure her ex's mother-"

He leaned back, and exhaled softly. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked, quietly.

Kathy nodded, her eyes betraying her worry. "Of course." Swallowing, she shifted in her chair.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Ariadne looked up at Arthur, who was standing by he desk. Sighing, she leaned back. "I've felt better," she admitted. His face creased in consternation.

"Want to talk about it?" He reddened slightly, and then swallowed. "I mean, not if you don't want to, but-"

Ariadne blinked. Talking about Adam to her ex seemed like a betrayal, but then she remembered. Nodding, she got up. "No, I could do with a chat."

Arthur smiled at her. "OK, let's go!"

* * *

"So you don't think Ariadne and your Mom get along?" Kyle gently tugged on Skeletor's lead as the two men began walking down the road. "After just one meeting?"

"Well, I think its a case of Ariadne not realising how smothering my mother is, and my mother not realising that Ari's not a stay-at-home and back cookies all day type of girl."

"Doesn't mean anything." Kyle cast a sharp look at him. "Ari has a job, big deal! She works long hours, big deal!"

"Plus, I suggested getting in pizza rather than anyone cooking." Adam shrugged. "I think that qualifies Ariadne as non-caring, in my mother's book."

"You're being melodramatic," Kyle counselled. "It was the first time they met, there's bound to be friction!"

Adam shrugged. "Its just – I bet her ex doesn't have a mother like that."

"Why would you say that?" Kyle turned to him, looking puzzled. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Well, he's a bit of a mystery man, isn't he?" Adam buried his hands deep in his pockets. "He disappears to Colombia for months on end, doesn't explain himself to anyone, plus the clothes he wears-"

"Well, no." Kyle looked thoughtful. "But he doesn't seem to have a girlfriend, either." Awkwardly, Kyle reached out and patted Adam's shoulder. "Keep calm, dude. Your Mom is your mom, that's all."

Adam sighed. "I know. Its just-" he bit his lip. "I think I'm going to have to talk to her. Properly."

Kyle nodded as they reached the park. "That's the spirit."

* * *

"So you met his mother?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as he placed a cappuccino in front of her. "Sounds serious."

Ariadne smiled, trying to relax. She noted how smoothly Arthur had walked to the counter, how heads had turned, how the barista had blushed slightly as he'd placed his order. She also noticed the looks that were being discreetly shown her way as the two of them sat down. And, she realised with a slight jolt, that Adam did not accrue nearly as much attention. She felt herself redden, and feel guilty.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its just..." She looked at him. "His mother - she really smothers him! She came round last night, and it was as though she was criticising everything! The house wasn't clean enough, he hadn't called her for a couple of days, and I felt she didn't like me."

Arthur's espresso froze on the way to his lips. "She doesn't like you? Why?"

"Because I'm not at home all day baking cookies and looking after him," she replied. She sank back into her seat in frustration. "But-"

"He'd hate it if you were," Arthur pointed out. He shook his head. "Ari, I've talked to Adam, and I think he finds being sick frustrating, embarrassing, and upsetting. He's aware that he's lost a bit of status - he can't work at the moment, his ex cheated on him - he's finding it hard. His mother probably doesn't help."

She sank back into her seat. "I know. I know you're right. But - I think he feels he needs to prove himself."

"To whom?" Arthur said, sharply. "Who does he feel he needs to prove himself to?"

"Well...I think he feels he isn't very-" She paused. She looked at Arthur, who looked calm, composed, and self-assured. She mentally compared him to Adam, who was tending to wear clothes that were now too loose for him, and made him look small, and shrunken. "Macho," she whispered.

Arthur leaned back. "Ari, are you saying that he doesn't feel like a man at present?" His voice was gentle. To her horror, a tear was beginning to slide down her cheek, and she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "And I was wondering if you - if he-"

Arthur's face hardened slightly. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? That the best way to boost his ego is to-" he leaned forward. "Take him into a dream?" he whispered.

She cast a furtive look round. "Yes. Make him believe in himself."

Arthur swallowed, and curled his fingers tightly round his espresso cup. "OK."

"It doesn't have to be dangerous," she offered. "Just something that could, well, make him-"

Arthur got up. "I get the message, Ari." He nodded. "I think I know what he needs."

Turning, he began to leave, and getting up, she followed him. As the two of them left, she didn't notice the older woman who had entered, was standing in line, and staring at them both with an expression of shock.

* * *

"Hi?"

"Adam?"

"Oh, hi Mom." He sank back down onto the seat. "What is it?"

"Adam, have you seen Ariadne today?"

He sighed. "No, she's been at work. Why?"

"Well, I saw her in the coffee shop today, and-" He blinked. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Sorry, Mom, visitor. That'll be her now. Talk soon, OK?"

He clicked off, and headed for the door. As he opened it, his eyes widened in surprise. Standing in the doorway were Arthur, Ariadne, and the older British man, who Adam recognised as having assisted him in the street.

"Um, Ari -" his voice trailed off, his eyes noticing a square, silver coloured metal case in Arthur's hand. The other man smiled at him.

"Hey Adam," he said, gently. "Can we come in?"

Nodding, he stepped aside. As they entered, he looked at Arthur. "What's that?"

Arthur looked at him. "Its an opportunity." He met his eyes. "If you want it."

Adam swallowed. "What type of opportunity?"

Arthur placed the PASIV on the table. "A chance to enter a dream. And be what you want."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter!**

Adam blinked, and looked at Arthur. His face registered shock. "Go...into a dream?"

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding. "With this, you can go into someone's dream. You can navigate it, walk around it, enjoy it even."

Adam shook his head. "That's not possible," he practically whispered. "How can anyone-" he swallowed - "just go into a dream, and control it?"

"Well, it takes practice." Arthur's tone was kind. "But, once you're in-"

"This is what you do?" Adam asked, his expression becoming amazed. "For a living?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "We actually do this. For a living."

"But why?"

"Well, people conceal things in dreams." Eames chipped in; he could see that Adam's expression was flickering between bewilderment and shock. "You can go in, and try and pull out information. Things they want to hide. Things they're trying to conceal."

Adam sank into a chair, and rubbed his head. "This isn't possible," he muttered. He looked at Ariadne. "And you...you're part of this?"

She nodded. "I'm the Architect," she admitted. "I design the worlds of the dreams."

"This is crazy," Adam said, getting up. "And its not real. The pot Kyle brought - it was too strong. Or they've changed my meds. But you cannot be telling me the truth."

Arthur looked at him. "Why would we lie?"

Adam rubbed his face. "I don't know." He looked at them. "If you can extract people's thoughts, how about extracting some of mine? How about extracting the worry that I'm going to die?"

Arthur swallowed. "That's not possible. But, what we can do-" he paused and looked at Eames and Ariadne - "is offer you the opportunity to live life as you want it. For a while."

"For a while?"

"Five minutes in the real world is an hour in a dream."

Adam blinked. "So if I go under for an hour, its the equivalent of 12?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"This is crazy." Adam shook his head. "I want to believe you, but I-"

"Do you trust us?" Arthur said, suddenly. Adam met the other man's eyes. "I want to."

"OK, let's try something. How about we go under for five minutes? Just to prove it to you."

Adam looked at him. "OK, we'll try it." He looked at Ariadne. "Are you...?"

"I'll stay here," she said, quietly. "With Eames."

Arthur smiled. "Well, they'll watch us." He clicked open the locks, and began to pull out the IVs. "Here, this goes in your arm-" Adam fumbled slightly as he attached it - "and this one's for me."

Adam sat back down on the couch. "What do I...?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Relax," Eames said, smiling. He looked at Arthur, and placed his fingers on the centre button of the PASIV. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded. "Ready!"

"Sweet dreams!"

* * *

Adam blinked. He was sitting in the coffee shop, Arthur opposite him.

"You ok?" Arthur asked, picking up his espresso. Adam swallowed and looked around. "Who...are these people?" he whispered.

"Projections of your subconscious," Arthur responded, taking a swallow of coffee. "They're not real - they're just what you think people are, in your mind."

Adam blinked. "OK." The door of the shop opened, and Kathy walked in. Turning, she smiled at him. "Adam! Hey!"

"Oh, hey," he said, forcing himself to smile. "You finished for the day?"

She nodded. "Just seen my last patient!" She looked at him. "Well, I need a decaff latte. See you tomorrow!"

He smiled. "Of course."

He watched as she walked up to the counter. Arthur turned to him. "Who is she?"

"My therapist." Adam looked at the table. "She's meant to be helping me deal with the cancer."

Arthur picked up his coffee cup and swirled its contents. "She obviously preys on your mind."

"No..." Adam felt slightly defensive. "She's just someone I see a couple of times a week, to talk things over with." He looked at Arthur. "That's all."

Arthur nodded. "Its not my business." He took another swallow of espresso, and noticed Adam's eyes wandering. "What is it?"

Adam nodded. "The girl over there, in the beige coat. Long red hair."

Arthur turned. "I see her." He looked back at the other man. "Who is she?"

"My ex."

Arthur turned to him. "Remember," he said, gently. "She's not real."

Adam looked. "She's coming over."

Arthur turned again. Rachel was sashaying her way over to the table. She smiled as she approached. "Adam!" She cooed. "Good to see you!"

Adam swallowed. "Rachel. Hi."

"You know, you're looking so..." her lip curled. "So sick." She shook her head, smiling. "I was right to find somebody else. You're not man enough for me."

Arthur looked up. "Hey!" he said sharply. He stood up, and faced her. "That was uncalled for."

She looked at him. "Oh, I see you're defending him." She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should go out with you."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't tend to date women who demean people who are sick."

She turned. "Your loss." Walking, she headed out of the coffee shop. Adam looked in his cup. Arthur studied. "I think your projection is trying to tell you something."

Adam shrugged. "Which is?"

"That you're comparing yourself to me, and you shouldn't."

Adam looked at him. "Let me go into a dream with Ariadne."

"Why?"

"I want to show her what I really am."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Adam nodded, looking at Arthur. "Absolutely. Its the only way."

"Its a short term fix," Arthur said, slowly. "Its not going to really help you in the long term-"

"So why are you agreeing to doing this then?" Adam snapped, suddenly. "Why are you agreeing to doing this?"

"Because - I want to help you, and Ariadne." Arthur looked at him, his eyes kind. "She really-" he swallowed. "Loves you."

Adam sank back in his seat. "You really think so?" His voice sounded timid and uncertain, and he bit his lip. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I do. You don't have to prove anything."

Adam shook his head. "No. I want to do this. Please."

Arthur nodded. "All right." He pulled up in front of the warehouse. "We'll collect what we need, and then head back to your place. Ok?"

* * *

Ariadne hurried to Adam's house, puzzled by the message he had left. Her voicemail had informed her of an urgent request to hurry to his as soon as she could that evening, as he had "something for her." The tantalising vagueness was enough to make her start to wonder - wonder exactly what it was she was letting herself in for.

As the bus slowed to a halt, she prepared to get off. It was raining, and she walked quickly from the stop to the one-level rental. As she approached the door, it swung open.

"Arthur?" Ariadne blinked, astonished to see the Point Man standing in front of her. "Where's Adam?"

"Freshening up", Arthur explained. "I gave him a lift back from town, and he invited me in." He looked at her. "Are you coming in?" he asked, with a ghost of a smile.

Nodding, she entered. As she walked into the lounge, her eyes widened. The PASIV lay in the centre of the room, with two pillows next to it. She turned her gaze to Arthur. "What-"

"Ari!" Adam entered the room, and hurried over to her. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. "Ari, so glad you're here!"

She looked at him, bewildered. "Adam, what's-" she swallowed, and tried to compose herself. "What's going on?"

He took her hand, and led her to the couch. Arthur nodded, and tactfully disappeared into the kitchen. "Ari," Adam began, "Arthur's introduced me into dreaming." His eyes fixed upon hers. "Which I believe was your idea."

She nodded. "It was." She looked at him, clasping both his hands in hers. "I want you to feel more confident, better in yourself. You're still you."

He nodded. "That's what my therapist says." She blinked at the bitterness of his voice. "Everyone tells me not to worry, and that I'll be fine. But I need to-"

He looked at her. "I need to show you what I was like before I became sick." His voice was low, and she could see he was struggling to hold back tears. "Show you that I wasn't always this weak. Or helpless."

She touched his cheek with her hand. "I don't think of you as weak, Adam. You're fighting a disease. You're the bravest person I've ever met."

* * *

In the kitchen, Arthur guiltily tried not to eavesdrop. He knew he shouldn't. It was a private conversation, and one that was highly emotional. But as he saw her touch Adam's face, regret began to well up inside him.

_He's dying. Let him be happy. _

Swallowing, Arthur walked into the lounge. The two figures on the couch hardly noticed him. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Ready to go under?"

Adam held Ariadne's hand, and she nodded. "Ready."

Arthur swallowed. "OK. Lie down."

Both complied, resting their heads on the pillows. Quickly, Ariadne inserted her IV, and Adam followed suit. Arthur paused, his fingers hovering over the PASIV button. He watched as the two of them reached out, and linked fingers.

Fighting a lump in his throat, Arthur pushed down the centre button. "Sweet dreams."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Adam blinked, and opened his eyes, trying to focus. He realised, with a sense of shock, that he was standing in the middle of a street. A busy one.

He took a deep breath, and a step forward. Looking down, he realised that his clothes were fitting him better than they had done in several weeks. In fact, as he turned and looked at himself in the shop window, he realised that he'd filled out slightly. His face had lost its hollow gauntness, and his eyes no longer seemed so sunken.

Then, his eyes widened. His hair. His hair had re-grown - thick, dark, and shining. He swallowed, and pushed it back, and adjusted his jeans. Smiling, he kept on walking.

It was a nice day, he noticed. The sun had emerged, and he could feel the warmth. He felt his iPhone buzz, and pulled it out of his pocket. A text.

_Meet me in the park. Ari._

Unable to contain a smile, Adam headed for the city park.

* * *

Ariadne looked around, and smiled. It was a beautiful day, and she had to admit the world she'd built was perfect, down to the last detail. The fountain was flowing; its water jets erupting into arcs, and then settling down into creamy foam. She noticed how the trees shivered slightly with the breeze, and the flowers appeared to be bursting with colour.

"Ari?"

She blinked, and looked up. Her eyes widened in astonishment. In front of her stood a young man with thick dark hair, who looked fit, toned, and healthy.

"Adam?" She felt shocked. "Adam, is that-"

He nodded. "Yeah, its me." He smiled, and reached for her hand. "Well, this is how I am in this-" he paused, unwilling to admit that it wasn't real. "But-"

_This is what you looked like before you were diagnosed. _She looked at him, her fingers itching to run through the smooth, dark locks, and to pull him close. "You look-wonderful," she said, sincerely.

"Thank you." He shuffled his feet, awkwardly, his shyness beginning to show through. "Shall we walk?"

She nodded, and got to her feet. Linking her arm through his, they began to walk through the park. He sighed, happily, inhaling the scent of the flowers, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Its amazing," he commented. "Its so-"

"It is," she interjected quickly, not wanting him to begin having doubts. "Its perfect."

"So," he commented, turning and taking her hands, "what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking...a movie? And then dinner?" She had decided to go for the reliable date staples, and to her relief, he nodded. "Haven't done either of those in a long time."

"Well, I'm not sure what's playing," she said, laughing, "but I'm sure we can find something. Or maybe just walk, enjoy the park, and then move on?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

"How long have they been under?" Eames asked. Arthur looked up. "Three minutes. Thats forty minutes, in this time. I said I'd give them half an hour."

"Well, thats enough to have a lovely date," Eames retorted. "But what's going to happen when they wake up?"

Arthur bit his lip. "I'm not sure. But at least it will give him a chance to feel as though he's...normal." He saw Eames wince, and nodded. "I'm sorry. But I really don't know what else to say."

"But when they wake up-"

"We'll deal with it." Arthur checked his watch, and settled back in his seat.

* * *

"So, um, what would you like?" He was sitting opposite her, in a restaurant, studying the menu. To his astonishment, the usual feelings of nausea and fatigue had disappeared. He smiled at her.

"Well, I-" Ariadne looked at him. "Pizza?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

A waitress appeared, and Adam looked at her. "What would you like?"

"Pepperoni," she decided, and he nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

"I can't help but feel that this is wrong," Eames said, almost defensively. "As though we're helping him see a reality that for him doesn't exist, and-"

"It doesn't exist at the moment, but thats not to say it won't ever exist again," Arthur countered. He checked the PASIV. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Arthur looked up, startled. "Did he say he was expecting anyone?"

Eames shook his head. "No. Ignore it."

Arthur bit his lip. "The light's on."

"Big deal." The Forger shrugged. "He could have gone out."

The banging on the door began again. Arthur bit his lip, and looked at Eames. "Would you...?"

The Forger nodded. "Of course." Getting up, he walked to the door, and opened it a crack. To his shock, an attractive, older woman virtually pushed her way in. "Where's Adam?" she demanded.

"I, uh-" for once, Eames was left speechless. She marched through the hall, and into the living room. "Adam?"

The urgency of her voice caught Arthur's attention, and he looked up. He frowned slightly. "You are-"

"Where's Adam?" she demanded again, and he suddenly realise,d with a sinking feeling, that this must be his mother. "I, uh-"

She walked further in, and her jaw dropped when she saw Adam, and Ariadne lying on the floor.

"I have no idea- what are you doing to my son!" She reached over and grabbed the IV trailing out of his arm.

"No!" Arthur shouted, momentarily losing control. "Don't!"

Before he could stop her, she pulled it out.

* * *

****"So," Ariadne said, smiling. "I think we should-"

Suddenly, she stopped, blinking in shock.

"Adam? Where are you?"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. I know this chapter is very short, but it was needed. **

Adam blinked, and looked around. He was sitting at his desk, in work. It was completely silent - no voices, no phones, no air conditioning. He swallowed, and took a look round.

He stood up, noticing as he did so that he was no longer wearing the suit. He was back in jeans, and a crumpled sweater. As he rubbed his head, he realised that he still had a full crop of dark hair.

He began to walk forward. "Ariadne?" He noticed how fearful his voice sounded, and tried to shake himself. "Ariadne, are you there?"

* * *

Arthur glared at Adam's mother, and shook his head. "Of all the-" he bit back an angry mutter as he moved over to the sleeping man. His face was perfectly composed, no sign of the mental anguish that Arthur feared he was going through.

"I don't understand," Adam's mother said, tearfully, looking at Arthur. "What are they doing? He never told me-"

"Yes, well, maybe you shouldn't tamper with things you don't know about," Arthur snapped. He struggled to control his emotions. He felt slightly ashamed for being so short with he, but it was tempered by fear for what was occurring. "Adam and Ariadne are in a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, a dream." He looked at Adam. "By pulling out his IV, you've sent him into limbo. He needs to be able to wake up when the clock runs out, otherwise, he could be trapped down there."

"Down there?" It was almost a wail. "What do you mean, down there?"

"What I say." Arthur bit his lip in consternation. A plan was forming in his mind, but he knew he had to be able to trust this unknown - and seemingly dangerous - stranger in order to perform it. "I have to be able to be sure that you'll do what I ask. Can you?"

Adam's mother, stunned, merely. looked at him.

* * *

Adam blinked as he turned. He was walking through the office, trying to make sense of where he was, and how he'd got there. He heard giggling.

Swallowing, he began to move forward, carefully.

Another giggle.

His blood began to freeze.

* * *

"Adam?" Ariadne bit her lip, feeling confused and almost tearful. She straightened her shoulders, and began to walk down the street, hoping to spot him.

Strangers - projections - were looking at her, revealing a hostility. She swallowed, feeling unnerved. Lowering her head, she kept walking

* * *

Adam kept moving forward. Eventually, he reached a door. Holding his breath, he wrenched it open.

Inside were Arthur and Ariadne, in a tight embrace. As he watched, Arthur lifted his head, and winked at him.

"Guess we know who the real man is now, don't we?"

As the words fell from Arthur's lips, Adam turned and fled.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Adam hurried down the hall, his head starting to spin. Arthur...he couldn't shake the image from his mind. Arthur, with Ariadne. Arthur, dressed immaculately. Arthur, taunting him-

He stopped. He'd reached a door. Trying to calm his breathing, he reached out, and grabbed the door handle. Turning it, it opened, and he practically fell through it. With a sigh of relief, he realised it was his home. His lounge. His couch. Moving towards it, he flopped down on it, trying to relax.

"You've just woken up," he told himself. "That's all it is. You've just woken up." He got up, and walked towards the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water. "Nothing to worry about. Just go to bed, and-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Swallowing, he walked towards it. "Kyle," he murmured.

Opening the door, he received a shock. Arthur, his face creased in a self-satisfied smirk, pushed the door open. "Thought you'd take sanctury in here," he stated, walking in without an invitation. "Always like to run away, don't you?"

Adam, stunned, took a step back. _This is real, _he thought, his heart pounding. Arthur tilted his head, and smiled.

"Oh, water. Nice of you to offer." Reaching over, he grabbed the glass. "Thanks," he said, raising it, and took a swallow.

Adam looked at him. "Please. Leave."

"Oh, you're finally growing a backbone? Listen, it doesn't make any difference." Arthur glared at him, and raised an eyebrow. "You are not enough of a man for Ariadne."

Adam blinked. "And you're not even a man."

"Meaning?" Arthur's voice had dropped to a low.

"You're not even real."

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Adam's mother asked, timidly. She was nervously fiddling with her collar. Arthur concentrated on pulling out an IV.

"I need you, to time this." He looked at her. "I'm going to have to go under for about 30 minutes, to find Adam, and Ariadne, and bring them back. You need to make sure no-one else comes in, no-one else disturbs us. Otherwise-" he stopped, deciding against telling her the truth. That her son's mind could already be trapped down in limbo.

She nodded. "All right." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Arthur looked up, and his heart, and stance, softened. She cared for Adam deeply, he surmised. Smothered him, from snippets he'd overheard from Ariadne. But, her son had an illness, and if he was lost - he shuddered, inwardly. "I'll bring him back," he said, his tone determined.

He laid down, and adjusted the IV. After a few moments, he nodded to her. "OK, press the centre button."

He closed his eyes, and plunged into darkness.

* * *

"I'm not real?" Arthur took another sip of water. "That's an assumption!"

"This is a dream," Adam said, calmly. "I know it is. You wouldn't- behave like this."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I would. You've taken the one person I love from me!"

Adam swallowed. "Its a dream." He nodded, vigorously. "Its a dream."

* * *

Arthur blinked, and looked around him. The city streets were slowly, perceptibly, becoming filled with more projections. He began to walk, more quickly. As he hurried, he noticed a young woman, brunette, walking further ahead. By her agitated stance, he began to guess who she was. Hurrying, he practically broke into a run, and caught up with her. As he laid a hand on her shoulder, she gasped, and turned, her face relaxing as she saw him.

"Arthur?"

"Ari!" He felt a sigh of relief. "Where...?"

"I've been looking for him," the Architect explained, biting her lip. "Where...?"

"His mother turned up, and pulled out the IV," Arthur said, softly. "He's in limbo."

"What?" her face paled, rapidly. "Arthur..."

"We'll find him," he said, consolingly, noting the angry looks of the projections. "We have to."

* * *

"Its a dream?" Arthur tilted his head. "Wake up, Adam. You and Ariadne have been a dream. A dream that someone like her could possibly want someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Someone...weak. Frail. Incapable." A mocking smiled was causing the corners of Arthur's mouth to twitch. "You're too sick to stand up."

"No, I'm not." Adam allowed himself a spurt of anger. "Trust me, I'm not."

"Fine." With a swift motion, Arthur pulled a gun from his holster, and dropped it on the counter. To Adam's shock, he pushed it so it slid over to him. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Adam repeated.

Arthur's eyes met his. "Kill me."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"You want me to..." Adam's voice trailed away. Arthur tilted his head, smiling. The other man swallowed.

"Kill me." His tone was soft, persuasive. "Come on Arthur. You know you want to. Me out of the way - you'd have Ariadne all to yourself."

Adam looked at the gun. The sleek metal felt heavy, cumbersome, in his hand.

"You do know...that we were engaged?"

Adam blinked, feeling as though Arthur had punched him. "Engaged?"

"Yes." Arthur's voice was smooth, cold, seeking to hurt. "Engaged." He began to move forward, as though Adam were prey. "We would have got married...except I had to go to Colombia."

Adam felt himself start to shake. "No, its not true. She would have told me!"

"Why would she?" Arthur's voice was silky. "She thought I was _dead._"

Adam rubbed his forehead, the gun feeling cold and cumbersome. Arthur smiled again.

"Still, at least you're now clear. Oh, and the baby? I'm the father."

The gun clattered to the floor. Feeling dizzy and nauseous, Adam swayed.

* * *

"Where would he be?" Arthur mused as he and Ariadne hurried along. "Where were the two of you when he first vanished?"

Ariadne bit her lip. "The park," she said, trying to keep calm. "We were just walking in the park."

Arthur's eyes darkened. "Then we need to hurry. Come on."

As they pushed their way through the continuing throng of projections, Ariadne felt vulnerable. These - Adam's projections - all seemed to be glaring at her, accusingly. Feeling scared, she drew closer to Arthur.

He looked at her. "Are you allright?" There was a slightly tender catch in his voice, which served to unnerve her further.

"No - I mean, yes," she replied. She looked at him. "We'll find him."

"We have to." Tenseness was in Arthur's voice, reflected in his face. "Its a question of having to, its that simple." He turned a corner. "Look, the park."

Ariadne paused. A crowd was gathering. "What's going on?"

Arthur froze. "Oh, God," he muttered. "We need to move. Now!"

* * *

"Baby?" Adam repeated, dumbfounded. He looked at Arthur. "Baby? How is that...you were gone for six months...she wasn't pregnant when we got together, how can you-"

Arthur shrugged. "Who said anything about it being six months ago?"

Adam stopped, his heart accelerating. "What?"

"Look, its not her fault. Its not your fault. You're sick. And I think she got tired of competing with your mother." Arthur began to settled himself on a stool. "She was lonely, and I think I saw it as an opportunity-"

"An opportunity?"

"To get back together." Arthur nodded. "And trust me, I took it."

Adam felt the room was beginning to spin. He started to walk. "I need some air," he mumbled.

"Oh, Adam, where are you going? We've only just started!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded, pushing his way through the assembled crowd. They were standing, looking down at Adam, lying crumpled on the floor.

"Oh, the poor thing," an older, motherly looking woman commented. "He's not long for this world."

Arthur tightened his lips. "I'm a doctor," he said, authoratively. "Let me through."

The crowd began to disperse. Arthur moved over to the other man, who was lying perfectly still. "I don't need people looking," he snapped, a final rebuff to the projections. As they began to disperse further, he checked the other man's pulse. "He's still breathing. But I need to get him."

Ariadne bit her lip. "But, what if you-"

"Ari, I need to pull him out of limbo. His mother's going out of her mind." Arthur looked at Adam's pale face. "I'm sure I can handle it. I need you to watch-"

"No, I'm going with you."

"Ari." Arthur looked at her, his expression settling. She blanched slightly. "Its not practical. The best solution is for me to find him. When he wakes up, he'll need to have you here, to comfort him, reassure him he's ok."

She swallowed. "All right."

"Now." Arthur looked at Adam, biting his lip - a rare gesture of nervousness. "The PASIV?"

Ariadne spied a silver surface in a flowerbed, and hauled it out. As Arthur began to unwind the IVs, she smiled. "What should I tell the projections?"

"Just tell them that we're receiving medical treatment." He raised an eyebrow. "It is true."

"What about the kick?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'll improvise."

She nodded. "OK, are you ready?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

Ariadne's handed hovered over the PASIV. Arthur closed his eyes and plunged into darkness.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50.**

"Adam, Adam." He froze. Arthur's voice was ringing in the air, a taunting sound that caused him to shiver. "Adam, why are you running away from me? We were only getting started."

Adam swallowed. "I don't have to listen to this."

"Listen to what? Listen to the truth? The truth that Ariadne will never care for you as she cares for me?"

Adam began to run, heading down the corridors of his bland, uniform workplace. He sought refuge, and blinking, headed into a kitchenette. Swallowing, he leaned against the wall, fearful of the rising bile in his throat. Feeling a wave of nausea grip him, he leaned over, and vomited in the sink.

"See?" Arthur appeared, smirking. "You can't even stand up on your own! Poor Adam," he said, his voice tinged with spite. "Here, let me get you some water, some tissues. This is what you need, a nursemaid, not a girlfriend."

Adam choked, rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked at him. "And what makes you think Ariadne wants some posing macho man for a boyfriend?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're delusional. I'm healthy. You're not."

* * *

Arthur blinked, and found himself spinning. Catching the side of the desk, he began to stand up. It was a modern office, he realised. Most likely Adam's. Swallowing, he began to walk, hoping to find Adam.

As he moved down through the cubicles, he heard a voice.

Shocked, his eyes began to widen, and he began to move more quietly. Taking a turn, he walked down a corridor, and approached a kitchenette.

Swallowing, he listened.

* * *

"I can recover," Adam countered. "I have cancer, I have a 50/50 chance of recovery-"

"Yeah, if you were a casino game, you'd have the best odds," Arthur said, cruelly parroting Kyle. He smiled. "Its still only a chance. But, you've let your friend, and your therapist, and your mother smother you from seeing the truth. You're not going to survive. You're going to die, and then-"

Suddenly, a shot rang out, causing the projection to gasp with shock. Before Adam's astonished eyes, he began to collapse to his knees, then falling onto the floor. Adam blinked, suddenly noticing the bullet wound in the middle of the projection's back, and Arthur standing behind him, holding a gun.

"Are you-" Adam shook his head, feeling confused, and frightened. "No, don't tell me," he muttered, and began to move to push past him. Arthur reached out, and steadfastly grasped his arm.

"Adam." Arthur's voice was gentle. "Adam. Its Arthur. The real one," he added.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "How do I know its you?"

"Because, I think you should come back with me. Come back to reality, and see Ariadne." Arthur's tone was insistent, and to support his words, laid a steadying, comforting hand on Adam's arm. "You can survive this."

Adam's lip curled. "No-one has the guts to really say it. Except you. Except..." his eyes swept over the other man - "it wasn't you."

"Say what?" Arthur frowned as he carefully placed his gun back into its holster.

"The truth. That I'm dying. Which is fine, because you're going to die." He faced the Point Man, his eyes narrowing. "Its just...you're going to die a long time after I am."

"You believe that?" Arthur faced him. "You really going to give up? When I saw you and Ariadne together, it was a shock. But then...maybe you can give her what I can't."

"Which is what?" Adam whispered.

"A normal life. A life with someone who isn't a major criminal to a lot of people." Arthur looked at his feet. "Do you remember when I gave you a lift, outside of the hospital? And we talked - properly? I pointed out to you that I couldn't give Ariadne a stable life. And that you'd achieved in two months, what had taken me a year. Her going on a date with you." He shook his head. "If its a contest, I lost."

Adam rubbed his face. "But, that-" his voice faltered, looking at the projection on the floor. Arthur frowned.

"Just a projection. Your thoughts, coming out of how you see me. That's all. But we've talked, and you know that you can get through this."

Adam smiled faintly. "You sound like my therapist."

"Well, you've got two choices. You either come back, or you stay here."

Adam swallowed. "I need to come back. I need to talk to her."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Come with me."

* * *

Eames swallowed, and leaned over Adam. Adam's mother was sitting slightly frozen on a chair.

"Hope this works," the Forger muttered. Leaning over, he plugged the IV back in.

* * *

Ariadne held her breath. Holding Arthur's head in her lap, she felt as though she were playing the role of the devoted girlfriend. Suddenly, his eyes began to blink, and he started to sit up. He coughed. "Oh, boy." He looked round. "Where's-"

A slight scuffling noise was heard, and Adam stepped out of the bushes. His hair was mussed, but he smiled as he saw Ariadne. "I'm-" he stopped, and she shyly offered her hand.

"I know," she whispered.

Adam turned to Arthur. "Thank yo-" he began, but suddenly his face contorted in pain. Arthur reached forward. "Hey, what is it?"

"Its my-" he choked. A wave of pain was gripping him, and he could barely stand.

Arthur rushed to support him. "Hang on," he said gently. "We're about to time out."

* * *

"Adam?"

Adam's eyes flickered open, and he found himself looking into the grey eyes of Eames. "I-" he choked. The pain he'd experienced in the dream was not lessening. Eames' face creased in concern.

"What is it?" He asked. Adam's mother, her face tightening, got up.

"Oh, God. I'm calling an ambulance."

"Mom, I-"

Before he could speak again, he passed out.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Adam? Can you hear me?"

He blinked. Voices. He could hear voices. A wave of pain accelerated through his lower back, and he gasped. The doctor, solemn faced, nodded. "Just as I thought."

Turning, he hurried down the corridor.

* * *

"Here."

Ariadne looked up. Arthur was handing her a cup of hot liquid. Swallowing, she accepted it. "Thank you."

"I don't know what it is," he said, gently. "But its caffeine."

She nodded. "Its fine." Suddenly, she looked up. Diane Lerner, her face streaked with tears, had just entered the waiting room. She sat away from Ariadne and Arthur, and held herself upright, stiffly. Clutching her handbag, she didn't speak. Ariadne blinked, and looked at the floor.

Arthur, to her surprise, did speak. "Mrs. Lerner. Can I get you anything?"

She turned to him, her eyes veiled with tears. "Yes. You can leave. You - and her."

Ariadne blinked, feeling slightly stunned. Arthur, his lips tightening, turned to the distraught woman.

"Mrs Lerner," he said, calmly. "I appreciate your upset, but-"

"You appreciate I'm upset?" her voice was hoarse, but there was a anguished note in it that cut Ariadne to the heart. "My son has cancer. My son is seriously ill, and is now lying in a hospital bed. He was ok until he met you two. He was trying to get well, and then you show up!"

Her voice was rising, and Ariadne bit her lip. "Mrs Lerner, I care about Adam, and-"

"No you don't," she snapped, her anger moving more quickly than her tears. "If you did, you would have left him alone! He's been through so much - what with the diagnosis, and with Rachel, and then you moving in on him...and you already had a boyfriend! You used him!"

Ariadne couldn't bear to hear anymore. Rising to her feet, she left the coffee on her chair, and fled the room.

Arthur bit his lip, and rose to his feet, then turned to Diane. "You had no right to do that."

She looked at him, her chin raised. "And you had no right to come into my son's life."

"Your son is an adult, he's entitled to choose his own friends!" Arthur retorted. "He's entitled to a life, cancer or not!"

* * *

"Hey, you ok?"

Ariadne turned. She'd found a corner to try and hide in whilst she dealt with her emotion. Wiping her eyes, she turned. A young brunette was standing next to her, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Do you need to talk?" she asked, gently. "I'm Kathy."

Ariadne swallowed. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "I, uh-" Suddenly, she stopped. "Yes, yes that would be good."

Kathy smiled. "OK. My office is this way."

* * *

"So what's the diagnosis?" The nurse looked at the x-rays, and turned to the Oncologist.

"The tumour is not responding to treatment." She shook her head. "It hasn't shrunk as much as we hoped."

"In that case," the doctor replied, "he'll need surgery."

"Doctor, he won't just need surgery." The nurse shook her head. "It looks like he'll need some bone marrow."

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Diane demanded. She stood directly in front of this seemingly cocky young man, decked out immaculately in his expensive suit and neat haircut. She took note of his trim, athletic body, and her mouth twisted, remembering the thin, frail frame of her son, stretched out in a hospital bed. In pain, and needing her.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm trying to say...Adam's an adult. He can make his own decisions. You don't like me, or Ariadne...that's your choice. But he's entitled to make his. And the time I spent with him, I liked him."

Diane nodded. "Why wouldn't you? He's a good person."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I get the message." He shook his head. "Look, coming back from...working abroad, it was a shock finding Ariadne with him. At first, I thought she was with him out of pity."

Diane's mouth tightened. Arthur ignored it, and continued.

"But, then I saw them together, and realised that she does really care for him. Its not because he's sick. Its because she likes him." Arthur rubbed his face. "And it was hard, but, well, sometimes things are meant to be."

Diane looked at him. "You...accepted it?"

"Yes." Arthur sighed. "At first, I didn't want to. I didn't want her to stay with him, but I disappeared for six months, and I couldn't expect her to wait around. And she has made him happier. You can see it."

"But what were you doing this evening?" Diane's tone had changed slightly.

Arthur looked at her. "Trying to make him realise that he doesn't have to be in a dream for life to be good again." He swallowed. "He can recover. And he and Ariadne can be happy."

"And what will you do?"

Arthur shrugged. "Do what I should have done. Not come back."

* * *

"Listen, the Oncology department here is excellent, they'll do everything they can." Kathy's tone was consoling, and Ariadne nodded. Smiling kindly, the pretty brunette offered her a tissue.

"Its just..." Ariadne dabbed her eyes. "I sort of forgot he was sick. And I wanted him to forget, too."

"Well, that's natural," Kathy said, gently. "So what did you do, to help him forget?"

Ariadne swallowed. She screwed up the tissue. "I should get back. But, thank you."

* * *

Arthur looked up as Ariadne re-entered the waiting room. "Hey," he said, softly.

"Hey," she responded. "Where's...?"

"Gone to check on him," Arthur replied. She sat next to him. "We talked," he said, softly. "She's very protective, but then, if my son was diagnosed with spinal cancer before turning 30, I think I'd be a little protective, too."

"Well, I hope he'll-" Ariadne broke off. Diane had re-entered, her eyes brimming. She looked at them, and sank into a seat. Covering her face, she sobbed.

"Mrs Lerner?" Arthur's tone was gentle. "Please, what is it?"

Silence followed for a few seconds, as the older woman composed herself. "He needs..."

Ariadne swallowed. Arthur got up, and put his arm around Diane's shoulder. She leaned against it, letting the tears run free.

"He needs surgery," she finally choked out. "And bone marrow." She wiped her eyes. Ariadne looked at Arthur, her face ashen. Arthur swallowed.

"Well," he said, softly. "I guess he needs a donor."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked at Arthur, her mouth falling open in shock. "Arthur, you don't mean that you'll..."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Or the very least I can do is get tested to see if I'm a match." He bit his lip. "He needs marrow to help treat the tumour, so..."

Ariadne blinked. "Arthur, I-"

He smiled at her, tightly. "Its not your decision. Its mine." He turned, preparing to walk through the door. "Where are you-?" She stopped, unsure of what to say. He turned, and smiled.

"To go and see Adam."

"Wait a minute!" Diane Lerner got up, her face distraught. "You can't go and see him, you'll upset him, you'll-"

"Mrs Lerner," Arthur said, quietly, "your son is an adult. If I'm upsetting him, he can tell me." Without another word, he strode in the direction of the hospital room.

* * *

Adam swallowed, gazing at the ceiling. He winced as the pain in his back made itself known. Blinking back tears, he tried to focus.

"Adam?"

He turned his head. Katherine was standing next to the bed, her face a mask of sympathy. "I was working late," she explained, her voice faltering. "I heard you'd been brought in, so..."

He nodded, sending a fresh wave of pain shooting up his spine. "Thank you."

"Adam, what happened?" She sat down, and reached for his arm. "You just disappeared. I tried to call you over the last couple of days, and never heard anything."

Adam swallowed. "I was...busy." He blinked, unsure of whether to tell her the truth. "It was..."

"Look, its ok, it won't go any further." She smiled. "Confidentiality, remember?"

Adam turned his head. "I was in a dream." His voice was flat. "In a dream, and facing...my worst nightmare." He closed his eyes. "I think I need to sleep, if that's ok."

Katherine bit her lip. "Of course." She got to her feet, and gently touched his hand. "I'm here for you." Turning, she began to leave.

As she exited, she noted the very smartly dressed young man standing outside the door. "Is he awake?" he asked, without pretence of preamble.

The therapist nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Thank you." To her astonishment, the other man confidently strode into the room.

* * *

"Adam?"

He blinked, and tried to focus. Tilting his head, he saw Arthur. "Hey," he said, tiredly. The Point Man nodded. "Were you sleeping?"

"No." Adam decided to keep his head still, to prevent more pain emerging. "I wasn't. It...hurts. A lot."

Arthur bit his lip. "Adam, listen to me. You need a-"

"Transplant, I know." His voice was tired, and sad. "My body can't keep fighting this on its own. A transplant is needed along with surgery." He sighed. "Maybe its time everyone just said it. Said it and realised it was true."

"Said what?" Arthur asked, carefully. "Said what, Adam?"

"I'm dying." Adam's voice was flat, as though he were simply requesting a cup of coffee. "That I'm probably not going to live to see 28. Or go to Canada. Or tell a girl I love her." He swallowed, trying to fight back tears. "I'm going to die. And not even bravely, or heroically. But here, in a hospital bed."

Arthur looked at him. "Adam. I've thought I was going to die at points, myself." He swallowed. "When I was in Colombia, I was kept under armed guard for a few weeks. Not allowed to eat properly, wash myself. And-" he paused - "Tortured."

"What did they want?" Adam's voice was soft.

"Information. About Dream extraction." Arthur shook his head. "I wouldn't tell them anything."

"But it was your choice to go there." Adam's words were hard, pointed. "If you had been killed, that would have been your choice. It wasn't my choice to be diagnosed with cancer." He turned his head, and glared at the other man. "You're just a selfish piece of shit! You care more about yourself, about being seen as the big hero, than anyone else! No wonder Ariadne decided you weren't worth waiting for!"

Arthur blinked, feeling stunned. He looked at the distraught face of the man before him, and realised that he couldn't stay in the room. He got up.

"Well, maybe I am selfish," he said, trying to find the words. "But, Adam, don't give up on yourself. Please." He looked at him. "Do it for her. If not for you."

Adam didn't respond. Feeling unable to say anything else, the Point Man turned and left the room. As he walked into the corridor, he saw a young medic, about to walk into Adam's room. "Excuse me!"

She stopped. "Yes?"

"I would like to be tested." He swallowed. "As a possible donor, for Adam."

She looked at him, surprised. "Are you a relative? You do have a...slight resemblance."

Arthur smiled. "Well, no, but I would like to be tested. He's a friend."

"OK." She nodded. "Let me check his med dose, and I'll be with you."

The Point Man nodded. "Thank you."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur bit his lip. The envelope was lying on the floor of his apartment, just waiting to be picked up. Swallowing, he leaned down, aware that its contents contained the power to change his life forever.

He exhaled slowly, and opened the envelope. Pulling out the letter, he forced himself to focus upon it.

_Dear Mr Ogilvie,_

_This is to inform you that you have been tested, and your results prove that you are a positive match for Adam Lerner. Please contact the Oncology Department to discuss a potential time to perform the transplant procedure._

Arthur swallowed. He was a positive match. He only had to ring the hospital, and then he would be on his way to helping to save the other man's life. He turned, and walked into the kitchen of his apartment.

He carefully studied the letter. Selfish, Adam had thrown at him. Selfish for what he did, for abandoning Ariadne, and everybody else. He crumpled the letter in his fist. Adam was right, he realised, with a sinking feeling. He'd used dream extraction as a job, and a lifestyle - transient nature, no ties, able to come and go as he chose. He rubbed his forehead. His relationship with the Architect had been sunk before it had even started.

He looked at the crumpled page. For once in his life, he thought grimly, he had the power to do something to benefit somebody else. Nodding, he reached for his cell phone.

* * *

"And here we go."

Adam swallowed, allowing Kyle to help him up the steps. Whilst waiting for the results of Arthur's tests, the hospital had agreed to release him to return home. To his relief, Kyle had volunteered to step in and stay for a few days. He winced slightly as the larger man took his arm.

"Oh, jeez." Kyle's face crumpled in concern. "Did I just hurt you?"

Adam shook his head. "No, don't worry. I'm just a little...over-sensitive right now." He looked at his best friend. "My body really does not like me."

Kyle nodded, and helped the frailer man up the steps. As they entered the apartment, Adam breathed deeply. Home. It was good to be home. Skeletor padded up, and licked his master's hand. "Hey," he said, gently.

"Want a joint?"

Adam laughed, ignoring the ache it triggered in his back. "Why not?"

* * *

"Dr McKay?"

The young woman looked up from her bagel. "Hello, yes?"

Arthur swallowed, his eyebrows slightly raised. "I have an appointment? Arthur Ogilvie?"

"Oh, God, sorry!" Flustered, she put the bagel down, and got up. "Please come in, you're the patient who is getting ready to assist with a transplant?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He quickly sat down in the seat she offered and smiled at her. "I am."

Kathy swallowed and picked up her clipboard. Arthur noticed she had a paged of notes attached to it.

"Now, what we're going to talk about are motivations." Arthur nodded. "You've offered to help Adam Lerner - why?"

Arthur blinked. "Because he needs a transplant. I'm young, healthy, perfect match. Its the best idea."

"Any other reason?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, is this motivated purely to help Adam, or is it for another reason? Transplants are complicated, and they carry risks. Are there any reasons aside from wanting to help him survive cancer that you have for this?"

Arthur leaned forward, and rubbed his face. "I just want him to live." His voice was solemn. "Adam is in a relationship, he's happy. He's too young to see his life end."

She nodded, and scribbled down a note. "And you're pleased he's in a relationship?"

Arthur nodded. "Absolutely. He's with my ex-girlfriend - they're a good match." He swallowed.

"That's very noble of you."

Arthur smiled. "Sooner or later, you have to put other people before yourself." He leaned back. "I've learned that, trust me."

* * *

"So, when is the operation?"

Adam exhaled a lungful of smoke. "In a few days."

"How do you feel?"

Adam shrugged. "Nervous." He looked at Kyle. "I've been thinking - what if I don't survive? What if I-"

"Adam, you can't think like that." Kyle's voice was stern. "You will survive, you know it. You have a match?"

"Yeah. Arthur."

"Arthur?" Kyle looked flabbergasted. "That dickhead? That guy with his rolex and James Bond outfits, who always acts superior? He's your transplant?!"!

Adam nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Jesus man, why?!"

Adam looked at him. "Because he wants to be. He wants me to live." He swallowed. "And I trust him." Ignoring Kyle's outraged look, he turned his attention back to the joint.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Nor does 50/50. **

Arthur sank into the couch, and glanced at the sotch in his hand. He'd been warned not to consume anything just before his operation, but decided that he could risk a sip of Scotch, at least.

As he picked the glass up, there was a tap at the door. Sighing, he put it down and began to walk towards it, squinting through the spyhole. He smiled as he opened the door to Ariadne.

"Come in."

She nodded, and walked in. As he sat down, he gestured for her to take a seat. She swallowed, and looked at him almost nervously.

"So, tomorrow," she began.

He nodded. "Tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you're doing this," she said, quietly. "You're under no obligation."

"He deserves a life, Ariadne. He's so young." Arthur picked up his glass of scotch. "And he deserves to have a life with you."

"Arthur, you're saying-"

"As soon as the operation is done, and he's healing, I'm leaving." He took a swallowed, and turned to her. "I'm already planning it."

"Why?" she jumped up, shocked. "Why are you planning on going?!"

"Because I don't want to be hanging around, like a bad memory." He faced her, directly. "Ari, a relationship between you and me did not work. It didn't work, because I'm selfish." He took another swallow of scotch. "I went to Colombia. And I never even told you I was alive."

She fell silent.

"Think about it. You and Adam can have a real life, Ariadne. You can get married. Have children. Live normal lifes, not semi-illegal ones. Isn't that preferable to what you had with me?"

"Arthur-"

"He loves you." Arthur's voice was solemn. "And I love you. But I don't deserve you. He does."

Ariadne got up. "Arthur, you can't-"

"I can. And I'm going to." He shook his head, smiling. "And no, you're not going to talk me out of this."

She looked at him. "Arthur. Thank you."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

Before he could stop her, she'd left the apartment.

* * *

Adam got up and walked unsteadily to the door. As he opened it, he smiled. "Ari."

"May I come in?"

"Sure, if you don't mind I'm going to bed soon." He yawned. "Big day tomorrow."

"I know." She entered, and he immediately pulled her into a hug. Skeletor, delighted with the visitor, began to move around her legs.

"Let's go inside." They walked in together, and collapsed on the sofa. Ariadne smiled at the paraphernalia spread on the table. "Kyle been here?"

"Of course." Adam nodded. "So...what can I do for you?"

"Arthur's planning on leaving." She blurted the words out, before she could stop herself. Adam's face froze. "What?"

"Not until after the operations," she said, hastily. "But he wants us-"

"To try and have a life together?" He asked, gently. She nodded, and he saw the tears shining in her eyes. "Ari, I-"

"Yes?"

He looked at her, his heart beating. "When all this is over...will you marry me?"

She paused, blinking. Then carefully laid her hands on his arms.

"Yes." She spoke firmly, without hesitation. "Yes, Adam. I will."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"May I help you?"

Arthur swallowed, trying hard to keep his face composed. The receptionist was smiling at him, warmly. "I'm Arthur Ogilvie," he said, his voice suddenly unsteady. "I'm here for an operation."

"One moment." She turned away, frowning slightly, as she flicked through the computer database. "Oh, yes, Mr Ogilvie. You're in for the bone marrow transplant?"

Arthur nodded, aware of how tightly pressed his lips were together. "Yes."

"Just a minute." Clinical, professional, she lifted the phone, and pressed a couple of buttons. Before too long had passed, and smiling, intelligent Asian-American had appeared. She was clad in surgical scrubs, and offered her hand.

"Mr Ogilvie? Dr. Lee. This way, please."

* * *

Ariadne sighed, and cuddled down in Adam's arms. He had looped his round her upper body, and together, under the covers, he felt the safest he had felt for a long time.

Safe and secure. As he'd felt before he'd walked into the doctor's office to receive that fateful diagnosis, that had seen his previously ordered, stable life pivot on a fulcrum and backflip into oblivion. He stroked her hair, feeling its smoothness, its warmth.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yes." She burrowed closer, leaning her head on his chest. "Just think...when we're married, same house. No having to work out who stays where."

Adam smiled. "Well, after the first time I met Arthur, I don't recall you inviting me back to your place."

"Oh." She fell silent, and looking down, he noticed that she was blushing slightly. "Well, I felt it was better to-"

"Keep us separate?"

"Maybe."

Both lapsed into silence. Eventually, Adam spoke again. "But what he's doing...he's saving my life."

She blinked. "Saving...oh God, the hospital!" She turned over, and grabbed her watch. "Adam, he's going into surgery this morning! Its half eight!"

She began to push back the covers, reaching for her clothes. Adam blinked, slightly uncomprehending. "Ariadne, are you going to the hospital?"

"Well, he is-"

"Ari," Adam spoke softly. "Ariadne, would you be really offended if I asked you not to?"

She blinked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and turned her head towards him, swinging her torso round. "Are you saying-"

"Yes." He nodded, his face downcast. "I really wanted to take you to see my parents today, to tell them the good news."

"Adam, will they really think its good news?" She bit her lip. "They - your mother - after the dreamsharing we did -"

He shook his head. "She'll see I'm happy."

"But, Adam." She looked at him, and folded her arms. "If we're going to be together, you have to realise one thing. Arthur is very important in my life. He's a friend. And I think we owe it to him to see how he's doing."

"Doesn't he have family?" Adam pressed, feeling powerless in the face of Ariadne's demand.

"Not really." She shook her head. "His mother passes away a few years ago, his father disappeared. No siblings. All he has are me, Cobb, and though he'll never admit it, Eames."

"Anyone else?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No."

Adam blinked. "You got me," he admitted. He reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Could you sign this form please?"

Arthur swallowed. He was sitting up in bed, an IV attached, and dressed in a hospital tunic. The blankets felt heavy on his legs. He checked the form. "This is...?"

"A consent form. Just in case anything goes wrong."

Arthur nodded, his mouth dry. Quickly, he scrawled a signature and handed the clipboard back. The nurse took it and hurried out of the room.

He leaned back, suddenly feeling alone. No-one was there. Not Ariadne, not Cobb, not Eames. In fact, he had not even discussed it with the Extractor or the Forger. He had suspicions they would accuse him of attention seeking, of trying to win Ariadne back through apparently being selfless. He bit his lip. He swallowed, aware of how dry his mouth was.

"Arthur?"

He looked up. A young man was standing in front of him, smiling reassuringly. "I'm Dr. Alys, your aneasthetist." He began to gently move the Point Man's IV pole. "Its time to put you under."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. Let's do it."

* * *

"Arthur Ogilvie?" Ariadne nodded. The receptionist smiled, kindly. "He's just going into surgery. Would the two of you like to go to the waiting room?"

Ariadne nodded, and she and Adam wandered down the pale walled corridors of the hospital. After a few minutes, they arrived at the comfortable waiting room, and settled themselves into the chairs.

Adam reached for her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around it.

* * *

"Arthur?"

He blinked. He was sitting in a garden chair, the warmth of the sun falling onto his face. He turned his head. "Ari?"

"Thank you for this." She leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, its not over yet, but-"

"But Adam has a chance. Thank you." She began to get up. "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

"Ari?"

She blinked. She'd clearly fallen asleep, as her head had fallen onto Adam's shoulder. He smiled at her, gently. She blinked. "What time-"

Suddenly, Dr Lee appeared. "Are you two here for Arthur Ogilvie?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yes. Is he ok?"

The doctor looked at them. "He's going to be fine. He'll be sore for a couple of days, but he came through it. The aneasthetic's wearing off."

"Can I see him?" Ariadne asked, looking at Adam.

"Of course. This way please."

The two walked to Arthur's room. Ariadne swallowed when she saw him - he was lying stretched out in the bed, with an IV attached, and his eyes firmly closed. Swallowing, she walked over, and placed her hand on her arm.

"Arthur?"

His eyes flicked, and he looked at her. "Ari..."

She blinked. Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," she said softly. Quickly turning, she took Adam's hand, and hurried out of the room.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur?"

He blinked, and looked up. Dr Lee was standing next to the bed, smiling at him.

"Yes?" he murmured, groggily.

"You're free to leave." She took in the young man, whose face was pale. "Do you want us to call you a cab?"

"No," he mumbled, trying hard not to give into feelings of wooziness. He pushed the covers back, and began to sit up. He looked at the doctor, blinking. "What time is it, please?"

"Its 10am, the following morning." She nodded. "You had a peaceful night, no complications."

Arthur began to swing his legs round. "Ow," he complained.

"Mr Ogilvie." The doctor folded her arms. "You will be sore for a few days. I insist you let us call you a cab."

"All right." Arthur nodded.

"Is there anyone we can call?" she asked, gently. Arthur blinked, then realised. "No."

"I see." The doctor bit her lip. "Well, shall we get a cab then? For an hour from now?"

"Yes, please." Arthur began to stand up. Walking slowly to the closet, he began to retrieve his clothes.

* * *

"So, tomorrow." Adam looked at Ariadne. "You, uh, will be there, won't you?"

"Of course," Ariadne said, looking at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Its just..." Adam bit his lip. "I'm..."

Ariadne got up, and looped her arms round his waist. "You will be fine," she said, gently. "Really. You will be ok."

"I hope so." He smiled, his face lightening. "As long as I have you-"

"And Kyle, and your parents will be there." She finished, nodding. "You won't be alone, I promise."

She kissed him, and he held her close. "Listen, I've got to go. Big project on at work at the moment!"

Adam nodded. "Of course. I need to get ready for tomorrow." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "See you later."

She smiled. "Yes."

He stood in the doorway, watching as she opened the door, and left the building. Smiling, he closed it, and headed into the bedroom, to begin to pack. Skeletor came up and nuzzled him. As he patted the dog, his thoughts turned briefly to the man who had just undergone surgery. Swallowing, he shook his head, and hurried into the bedroom.

* * *

Ariadne hopped on the bus, listening to the crunch of gravel as it pulled away from the curb. She lay back in the seat, rubbing her forehead.

Adam was anxious, she accepted that. But her thoughts were turning to Arthur. He had just undergone a surgical procedure...and ha no-one there. She bit her lip. She'd wanted to call him, but then realised he'd still be under aneasthetic. She pulled out her cellphone, and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Cobb? Listen, I'm going to check on Arthur, if that's ok?" Her voice sounded calmly authorative, and she decided that even if the Extractor had objected, she would still go and see him. "That's fine with you? Thank you. Yes, I'll let you know how he is."

She clicked the phone off. Settling back into her seat, she waited for it to bring her to her destination.

* * *

Arthur handed the driver a $20 bill. "Here. Keep the change."

"Thank you," the driver, said, appreciatively. As the Point Man opened the door and prepared to get out, he winced. The driver watched him in the rearview mirror. "Are you ok, son?"

Arthur smiled slightly. The driver was an older man, easily mid fifties. "Just had an operation," he admitted, realising the pain in his lower body was a low constant throb.

The man frowned. "You live in this building?"

"Yes."

"Which floor?"

"Tenth," Arthur admitted.

"Son, I am not letting you head up to the tenth floor on your own when you've had surgery." Before Arthur could even protest, he was opening the door, and walking round to the young man's side. "Let's get you upstairs."

Arthur felt exhausted, and in no position to argue. Leaning against the older, stockier man, he allowed himself to be helped into the building, and the elevator. As the door shut, and the elevator began to move up, he turned to the driver. "Thank you."

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Arthur was inside the apartment. The driver had refused an extra tip, and the young man swallowed, the pain echoing through his body. He picked up his bag, and began to walk, slowly, into the bedroom. Sighing, he collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Ariadne let herself into the apartment, glad that she still had a key. As she walked through, she heard soft, rhythmic breathing. Walking in to the bedroom, she saw Arthur, sprawled out on the bed and asleep. She pulled back the covers, and made ure he was warm. Then she went into the kitchen.

Biting her lip, she realised that there was a scarcity of food in the kitchen. Putting her bag on her shoulder, she began to head to the grocery store, determined to bring Arthur back something decent. As she began to leave, she heard her cellphone beginning to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, she examined the screen.

Adam.

She shook her head. Switching it off, she began to walk out of the apartment.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne looked at Arthur. The covers were pulled up over him, and he was sleeping deeply. He looked vulnerable - his eye area was darkly shadowed, and his hair was ruffled, in contrast to his usual smooth and debonair appearance. She had found a pair of old, comfortable pyjamas, which he had dressed in.

She walked back into the kitchen. She pulled out a carton of eggs, and also a bag of salad - determined to make omelettes for herself and Arthur when he woke up. She bit her lip, feeling a throb of guilt about Adam.

His family were there. Kyle would be there. His therapist would be there. Arthur had no-one. She straightened her spine, and tried to make sense of her thoughts. Pouring herself a glass of water, she sat down.

She did love Adam, she reflected. His sweetness and kindness was a breath of fresh air. He wanted a calm, orderly life, one without dangers or terrors - which made it doubly frustrating that he had been struck with his present illness. He clearly just wanted to recover and be with her. They could get married, move to the suburbs, her get a job as an firm architect and he continue with his modest job in broadcasting.

Where with Arthur - life would always be difficult. Always have the possibility of danger. But there was a freedom in it - they would live in the centre of the city, and continue with metropolitan interests. Plus, she knew, Arthur's lack of family meant there would not be a mother in law peering over her shoulder. She shuddered - Diane seemed to regard her with suspicion and almost hostility. She knew the older woman would always regard her as in outsider, an intruder.

She shuddered. She picked up her glass and took a swallow. Suddenly, her phone began to ring again. Annoyed, she looked at it. Adam. Her fingers trembling, she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Ariadne? Kyle."

"Hi." She swallowed. She was not sure how Kyle felt about her. "Hello."

"Ariadne, he's going into surgery in one hour. They're going to adminster the aneasthetic soon." Kyle's voice sounded full of annoyance. "Are you coming to see him?"

"I-" Ariadne paused. "Arthur's not well, he's-"

"Ariadne, Adam could be dying!" The sheer anger in the young man's voice caused her to blink. "You're supposed to be his girlfriend! He can't call you, so I am. Do I-"

Ariadne bit her lip. This was not what she wanted to fight against for the rest of her life. "Don't make me feel bad," she said, her voice shaky. "I will be there. But Arthur has no-one - and Adam has you, and his family. He would want me to help someone, don't you get it?!"

"I-"

"Bye," she said, abruptly, clicking off. Tears came to her eyes, and she brushed them back. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Ariadne?"

She turned on her chair. Arthur stood in front of her, his pyjamas as rumpled as his expression. "Hey," she said, nervously. "Why are you up?"

He smiled tiredly. "Boredom. Thirst." He walked to the sink, wincing slightly. She shook her head. "Here, let me help you." Picking up a glass, she poured water into it. He accepted it, and took a gulp. "Thank you."

She looked at him. "Are you hungry?"

He looked the salad and eggs. "Yes," he admitted. "I haven't eaten for 24 hours."

"Right. Sit down."

* * *

"OK, Time is up." The Asian-American surgeon smiled at Adam kindly. "We're going to take you down now."

Adam nodded, a lump in his throat. "Mom," he choked out, and his mother swooped down, fiercely enfolding him in a hug. "You're going to be fine," she said, huskily. He nodded, and then the mask was settled over his face. He leaned back, and began to breathe.

As her son was wheeled away, Diane Lerner walked into the biege toned waiting room. She noticed Kyle was sitting next to her husband. The older man's face had the slightly vacant expression she'd grown to accept, but Kyle, she could see, was anxious. On impulse, she reached out, and he took her hand.

"It'll be ok," he said, quietly.

Tears streaking her face, she nodded.

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne ate quietly. Then suddenly, Arthur spoke.

"How's Adam?"

Ariadne flushed. "I- he-"

Arthur looked at her. The drugs were beginning to wear off, and he was starting to focus again. "Ari, isn't he in surgery today?"

"I-yes."

Arthur swallowed, and looked at her. "Let me get changed, and we'll go."

"But, I-" she paused. "I-"

"What is it?" he asked, gently.

"Arthur, I don't know if I can stay with him," she admitted. "I think it was...rebound, because I thought you would never come back. But he's ill, and-"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't use his illness as an excuse," he said, softly. "If you love him, you love him. But we need to see him, to make sure he's allright."

Stunned at Arthur's forcefulness, she nodded. He got up, and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Adam lay, sleeping. The nurse checked his temperature, and smiled.

"Well, the results are-" Dr Lin checked her notes as she approached the family. "They are-"

Suddenly, Kyle paused. "One moment."

Stepping forward, he blinked. Arthur and Ariadne had just entered the foyer, looking at the uneasily.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Kyle swallowed; he hadn't meant to sound sarcastic, but the words had simply fallen out of his mouth. Arthur nodded, politely. Ariadne spoke.

"Is Adam...OK?"

Kyle blushed, remembering the reason they were there. "We're about to hear the results."

Slowly, as though sleep walking, the Architect and Point Man walked towards the small huddle. Ariadne flinched as she recognised the stony face of Adam's mother, but she also noticed the sweet faced brunette who had settled herself next to Kyle. His therapist, she realised.

The doctor looked at them, and nodded. "Well, the surgery went successfully. His body has not rejected the transplant. We need to administer more drugs, and we removed the tumour, but ultimately - he will be ok."

A collective gasp went up. Ariadne turned, noting Kyle hugging Diane, and Katherine getting up, smiling. She felt Arthur squeeze her arm. "We should go," he whispered.

Nodding, she turned to leave. As they began to walk, they heard a voice. "Where are you two going?"

Ariadne turned back. Kyle was looking at them both, puzzled. "You're leaving?"

"We've heard what we need to hear," Arthur said, gently. "He will be ok."

"But - you're the reason he'll be ok!" Kyle, showing a degree of warmth towards Arthur that he had never previously demonstrated, walked over to them. "You gave him your bone marrow, you're the reason-"

"And now he can live his life," Arthur said, almost pointedly. "And we-" he looked at Ariadne - "need to live ours."

Ariadne felt a small thrill of pleasure. Kyle looked at her. "So, you two-"

"I don't regret anything with Adam," Ariadne said, quickly. "But I-"

Kyle nodded. "You gave him his life back, thank you. But you should see him-"

Ariadne turned her head. His parents were going into the corridor that led to the post-surgery room. "I think he has enough visitors."

Kyle blinked. "If you're sure, but-"

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He extended his hand, and Kyle shook it. Then, leaning down, he kissed Ariadne on the cheek. "Thank you."

The two turned and began to walk away. Kyle stood, watched them leave, then turned back to his reality.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?"

Adam smiled, and rubbed his hand over his hair, which was starting to grow back into a crew cut. "Better every day," he said, nodding. "I think I've gained some weight back, too."

Katherine smiled, and shifted in her chair. "How do you feel about..?"

"About...?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean, her?"

"Yes."

"I feel..." Adam leaned back. "I feel I should thank her. Her and Arthur. They helped me survive. But..." he shook his head. "I don't think I was what she wanted. And its probably for the best."

He fell silent. After the surgery, he'd been lying in a post-operative haze, drifting on a sea of morphine induced delirium. Kyle had come in, and, he'd responded. His mother had had tears in her eyes. Katherine had come to see him. But Ariadne hadn't.

And, he realised, he was glad.

He admitted he'd been jealous of Arthur. But then the man had donated what he'd needed. He shook his head. Maybe, he thought, he'd meant to meet them. And they'd done him a favour.

They'd shown him how to be adventurous. To grab life. Not just sit in a cubicle, or in his rented house, waiting for things to happen. There was a promotion going at work, and he'd applied. His boss had looked surprised, but accepted it.

There was something else he wanted to do, as well. Smiling, he turned back to Katherine.

* * *

"So, do you need the book?"

"Yeah I do." Arthur was flicking through computer files. "I really do."

Ariadne nodded. "I guess I'll go."

They were alone. Cobb was meeting a client, and Eames had disappeared. Ariadne pulled on her jacket - tracking down a Russian-English dictionary shouldn't be a hard task. She hurried down the stairs, and walked towards the bookstore.

As she entered, she inhaled. The smell of books was always a good one. She moved to the reference section, walking past interests. Suddenly, she bumped into a young man, leafing through a cookery book.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, turning, and then blinked. "Adam?"

He lowered the book. "Ariadne. Hey." He smiled. "Long time."

She nodded, blushing. It had been two months since his surgery, and she noted, he already looked a hundred percent better. Not only as his hair re-growing, he had gained a little weight, and was dressed more sharply, in crisp black jeans and simple shirt.

"You look great," she said, sincerely. "You really do."

"Thank you." He nodded. "You don't look too bad either. So...what brings you here?"

"Dictionaries. You?"

He held up the book. "Cooking." He smiled. "I told Katherine I'd cook for her."

"Oh!" Ariadne uncovered the coded message. "Well, um-"

He blushed. She smiled. "So, you're happy?"

"Yes," he admitted. "She's just- gorgeous."

"I'm pleased for you," she said, warmly. "I-"

"Need to go?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Ariadne. Thank you."

She smiled. "Not a problem." Reaching up, she kissed him on the cheek. As she reached the dictionary aisle, he was gone.

* * *

"Pizza?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I spent so long reading the cookbooks, I ran out of time?"

Katherine stifled her laughter. "Its fine, Adam, really." She picked up a piece. "My favourite, anyway!"

They sank on the couch. He felt a wave of peace wash over him. Then, she spoke. "So...what do you think we should do this evening?"

He smiled. "I have a few ideas." He nodded towards the bedroom.

She put her pizza down. "We can warm that up. Let's go!"

Laughing, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

* * *

"Reckon we'll ever hear from him again?"

"No," Ariadne said, shaking her head. "I think he has his own life."

Arthur pulled her close. "So do we."

"But I'm glad we met-"

"So am I."

Ariadne took a deep breath. Being with Adam had been an interlude, an interlude she would never regret. But as she looked up at the face of the Point Man, she knew it was he she was meant to take risks with. As he kissed her, she had never felt more sure.

**Finis.**

**Thank you for reading this fic. I felt this could not really end any other way. **

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great!**


End file.
